Dor e amor Uma doce combinação
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Kagome ficou só, pois, seu amor Kouga precisou ir embora por um tempo. Então, surge um novo professor em sua escola.Aos poucos, a função aluna e professor vai mudando para outras perspectivas. Leiam! XD E saibam que perspectivas são.
1. Olá!

Olá Minna! Eu sou Dani XD E estou trazendo mais uma fic, depois de milhões de anos. Entretanto, essa fic não foi escrita agora, ando muito sem tempo de escrever. Infelizmente. Por isso, resolvi postar essa fic que eu fiz há anos atrás! Anos mesmo.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

Bem, vamos ao resumo para que possam sentir-se tentados a lerem-na.

**Kouga precisou viajar por um longo tempo deixando Kagome sozinha. A saudade a mata por dentro, sem que ela possa controlar. Então, é nessa ausência que surge um novo professor para matemática em sua escola, Inuyasha. Entretanto, aos poucos, suas vidas vão se entrelaçando de uma forma que não podem mais dizer que são simplesmente aluna e professor.**

Agora, se puderem, apertem o botãozinho aí para a próxima página e apreciem a história.

Beijão e boa leitura

Dani


	2. Cap1 Saudades do amor!

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_**Cap.1-Saudades do amor!**_

Eu caminhava de pressa entre as ruelas daquele lugar.Estava muita atrasada.E o negro da noite dominava todo o lugar.Andava em passos largos.Cheguei até o ponto de ônibus.Eu cheguei a tempo.Entre no ônibus com pressa, paguei minha passagem e me sentei no banco mais próximo, perto da janela.

Olhava lá fora.Quase ninguém passava na rua.Mas, tinha muitos carros.

Encostei minha cabeça no vidro.

Flash Back

-Você vai embora mesmo?-perguntou Kagome.

Eles dois estavam no aeroporto.

-Sim, meu anjo.-disse o garoto de rabo de cavalo alto.Olhos castanhos, sorriso maroto.

-Kouga-kun. Não quero que me deixe.-ela disse entristecida.

Ele com a mão, delicadamente levantou o rosto da "bela".

-Lembre-se Kagome.Mesmo que eu demore.Vou sempre te amar.-ele a beijou calorosamente.E quando selaram o beijo se entreolharam perdidamente..

-Eu também te amo, Kouga.Não se esqueça de mim.

-Kagome...-ele se afastou.-Não sei quando volto, só sei que quando eu voltar, finalmente seremos felizes.-Ele tocou os lábios dela, com seus próprios. Caminhou para o portão de embarque.

Ela permaneceu calada e uma doce lágrima rolou sobre o seu rosto.

Fim do Flash Back

Eu acordei dos meus pensamentos.Bem, cheguei em meu ponto.Levantei e puxei a corda, pra avisar que eu descia aqui.

Após, sair do ônibus, ainda andei por alguns minutos.Cheguei no templo de meu avô.Cheguei em minha casa.

-----

Eu estava com meu uniforme.Já estava no 1º colegial.Sentei me na mesa para o café.Todos estavam ali, meu avô, irmão e mamãe.Todos estavam felizes, menos eu...

-Kagome querida coma um pouco.-disse minha mãe.

-Mãe...-eu levantei.-Eu já vou pra escola.-falei saindo.

Ainda escutei:

-O que houve com ela mamãe?-era meu irmão.

Ah!Se Souta soubesse como é triste alguém ir viajar, e você nem saber quando está pessoa amada é ruim sentir saudades.

-----

Eu cheguei na escola.Fui direto para o meu lugar. Sentei ali e fiquei.Minhas amigas vieram falar comigo.

-O que houve Kagome?-Eri perguntou preocupada.

Eu olhei para elas.-Nada.Apenas, estou desanimada.

-Você brigou com seu namorado?-Yuka também parecia preocupada.

-Não...

-Então, Kagome o que foi?-perguntou Ayume.

-É que...

-É que?-todas perguntaram juntas.

-Meu namorado o Kouga, ele foi viajar... Só que ele foi pra longe... E nem sabe quando vai voltar... E... Estou com saudades!-eu desabafei.

-Que pena Kagome-chan...-todas ficaram com pena de mim.

Eu sorri.-Não se importem, está tudo bem e...-e eu fui interrompida.

-Classe!-era o diretor.-Classe silêncio!

Todos se sentaram.Menos eu, que já estava sentada!!!

-Meus alunos e minhas alunas.Hoje teremos um novo professor de matemática.Entre senhor...

-Inuyasha, eu sou Inuyasha!-disse o misterioso "novo professor de matemática".

Algumas pessoas se assustaram.Ele era um yokai.Algumas meninas babaram nele... Ai, que povo mais confuso!

Tinha longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados.

-Seja bem-vindo!-a classe inteira falou.

-Bem, tomara que vocês gostem do senhor Inuyasha.-disse o diretor.Ele era baixinho, gordo e tinha um longo nariz...Além de ser velhohehehe idoso!. Seu nome era Myouga. -Ele é um ótimo professor.-disse saindo da sala.

"Um ótimo professor? Desde quando alguém que ensina matemática pode ser ótimo?".

-Bem, abram seus livros na página 15.-disse ele todo imponente.A classe obedeceu.

Tivemos a primeira e segunda aula com ele.

Ele era meio grosso.Parecia não sentir nada, como posso dizer.Era ou pelo menos, parecia uma daquelas pessoas frias, sem coração, que não sabem amar, que não conseguem sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento...

E o estranho é que o povo gostou dele.

-----

O intervalo chegou.Eu estava tão triste que fiquei na sala.

Cruzei os braços sobre a mesa e coloquei minha cabeça entre estes.

-Kouga... Por que você teve que ir pra longe de mim?

Eu olhei pro lado.Só estou só.

Apenas, só.Sofrendo: por amar, por querer alguém ao meu lado.

-Meu Kouga-kun.

-----Inuyasha-----

Essa nova escola que entrei é muito boa.Principalmente o salário.

É uma das melhores escolas daqui.Acho que vou gostar de ensinar...

-Como?-eu acabei esquecendo um papel na sala que dei aula primeiro.-Vou lá buscar!Nem deve ter ninguém... Dã! É intervalo!

-----Kagome-----

Uma lágrima rola pelo meu rosto.E depois, vêm mais uma e mais uma, e outra e várias.

Estou chorando muito.

Não consigo parar. Escuto passos. Olho para a porta.Alguém está abrindo a porta...

"Quem pode ser?".

A pessoa entra.E me olha.Ignora-me.

É o professor de matemática.Vai até a mesa, procura por algo.

-Achei!

"O que ele achou?".

-Garota...

Eu limpo minhas lágrimas.-Sim?

Ele vai até minha mesa.

-Me desculpe professor. Sei que é proibido ficar na classe no intervalo... Mas, estou tão triste que...

Ele dá um sorriso.-Seu nome é...-ele olha no papel, deve ser o mapa de classe.

-Higurashi.Kagome Higurashi.-digo me levantando.

-Senhorita Higurashi.Bem... Eu não vou contar a ninguém que esteve aqui.Mas, não acha melhor ir pro intervalo?

-Não, senhor.-eu abaixo a cabeça, não quero chorar mais.

-Faço o que bem entender.-ele disse indo embora.

Eu me ajoelho ao chão.E começo a chorar...

Chorar e chorar!Até cheguei a soluçar.

Mas, meu choro tem de cessar, pois, o sinal bateu.

Corri até o banheiro.Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e lavei meu rosto.

-Esqueça isso um pouco!-sorri pra mim mesma.

Entrei na sala e sentei me no meu lugar.

-----

Os dias foram passando e a "saudade" foi aumentando...

Mas, sabe algo estranho?

Aquele meu professor de matemática, ele sempre me chama para resolver os problemas na lousa. É tão chato!

Responde minhas dúvidas, mas, quase não me cumprimenta no corredor se nos esbarramos.

Não sei se ele é frio mesmo ou não foi com a minha cara.

Como ele é esquisito!E indecifrável.

"Você já viu aqueles colares que tem um coração que quando abrimos tem uma foto? Eu tenho um. De um lado tem a minha e de outro o do Kouga! Ele tem um igualzinho. Quando ele voltar seremos felizes para sempre".

É o que eu sempre penso.

-Kouga!-eu coloco minha mão sobre meu pescoço.Mas, não sinto minha corrente. Olho e ela não está lá...Onde deveria estar!-Meu coraçãozinho...-Peço licença para o professor.E vou correndo para o banheiro.-Meu colar, eu perdi meu colar!

Começo a chorar.

-----Inuyasha-----

"Que estranho! Aquela garota pediu para ir ao banheiro... E não voltou até agora. Mas, a aula já acabou. O que será que aconteceu?".

Algo no chão chamou minha atenção.Eu peguei.

-Uma corrente com um coração?

Abri.E vi duas fotos.Uma era daquela garota e a outra de um "yokai" é... Ela namora um yokai. -Essa aparência não me engana!

Coloco no bolso.Tomara que ela tenha uma boa desculpa amanhã, para explicar seu sumiço.

Continua...

Olá! Bem, eu estou sem muito tempo para fazer fics. Por isso, mesmo eu resolvi postar uma fic bem antiga minha. Rsrs, deve ter em torno de dois anos, mais ou menos.

Espero que quem lê-la goste. Espero deixá-los curiosos para que me peçam por mais capítulos, as atualizações serão bem rápidas, pois, já está tudo escrito.  
Aqueles que costumam ler minhas fics não estranhem, essa é antiga e é escrita um pouco diferente das que escrevo agora. Minha escrita mudou um pouco, suponho, não sei explicar. Mas, a paixão pela escrita só aumentou XD bem, bem, sem mais enrolar.

Comentem, por favor.

Critiquem (educadamente). Lembre-se a história está já escrita e é muito antiga.

Beijos

DaniDani


	3. Cap2 Minha corrente!

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_**Cap.2-Minha corrente!**_

Eu cheguei na classe.Não havia mais ninguém.Olhei por todos os cantos...

-Minha corrente, eu perdi minha corrente!

Eu canso de procurar e decido ir embora.

-Desculpa, meu amor!

-----

Eu cheguei na escola de novo desanimada.Estava caminhando pelos corredores... Caminhava lentamente.Mal percebia as pessoas em minha volta.

-Senhorita Higurashi?

Eu olhei para o lado.Era aquele professor de matemática.

Acreditem se quiser eu esqueci o nome dele... Era Inuyata, Anuyasho... Como era mesmo? Lembrei! Inuyasha!

-Sim, professor?

-Ontem, você pediu licença para sair e não voltou.O que aconteceu?-ele perguntou enquanto nós caminhávamos até a minha classe.

Ele era o primeiro professor.

-Não foi nada!-eu disse sorrindo e disfarçando.

O que eu falaria?

"Ah! Eu fui ao banheiro e fiquei sua aula inteira chorando por lá mesmo, apenas isso".

-Bem...

O sinal tocou.

Eu fui para o meu lugar.Escapei de uma bronca...

Que sorte!

-----Inuyasha-----

"Eu acho que não foi nada que aconteceu... Ninguém some de uma hora para a outra".

-Bem, classe! Abram seus livros na página 30.Quero que façam os exercícios desta página e me mostrem no final da aula.

Confesso-lhe que não estava com vontade de ensinar nada.E como já tinha ensinado a matéria nova, eles podiam fazer os tais exercícios.

Pelo menos eu achei isso.Até que mais de 10 alunos vieram em minha mesa, quase ao mesmo tempo.Pedir para que eu ensinasse de todos tinham dúvidas iguais praticamente.Lá fui eu escrever na lousa.

Expliquei novamente.

E acredite se quiser, ainda teve muita gente com dúvida.E eu expliquei de novo.Finalmente, eles entenderam.

"Sei que matemática é difícil. Mas, até parece que esse povo não presta atenção em uma única palavra que digo".

Aliás, tenho que falar com aquela garota.

Acho que ela pensou que eu iria dar lhe uma bronca...

Eu ia repreendê-la apenas, isso.Mas, também devolveria seu objeto.

O sinal tocou.

-Classe. Quem não terminou os exercícios quero que terminem em casa.E façam também os da página 31 para amanhã.-falei saindo da classe.

Iria tomar meu café.O qual não pude tomar, já que saí as pressas de casa...

-Depois, tenho a quarta e quinta aula no terceiro ano.

Será que vai dar para eu falar com ela hoje?

-----Kagome-----

O tempo passou sem eu perceber.Nem prestei atenção nas aulas.Tive até que pegar as lições de casa com minhas amigas.

-Estou sem o Kouga e agora sem meu colar...-disse melancolicamente enquanto arrumava meu material.

Olhei para a porta.Vi todo mundo sair.Dei um longo suspiro.Pus minha mala em minhas costas e fui até a porta.

-Novamente a última!-fechei a porta lentamente.

O mundo parecia não ser o mesmo.Ou será que era eu que não era a mesma?

-----

Caminhava pelos corredores da escola.Era tão silencioso.Eram tão tenebrosos.

Não dava para ouvir nenhum som.

Saí da escola.

Estava de cabeça baixa... Voltei a chorar!

Tropecei com alguém.

O mundo parecia tão lento.Percebi que estava caindo e não tive nenhuma reação.

Esperava que meu corpo contraísse com o chão.

Mas, eu parei.Sim.Alguém me segurou.

Aos poucos fui levantando...

Não falei nada.Apenas, abaixei a cabeça.Pois, não queria que "essa pessoa" me visse chorar.Seja quem for ela.

Essa pessoa levantou meu rosto.

-Professor Inuyasha?-minhas lágrimas cessaram.

Isso não me soava bem... Realmente, ficava estranho! Mas, eu falei isso pronto e acabou.

-Garota... Deveria enxergar por onde anda.-ele apenas, disse isso.

-Acha que sou cega?-perguntei com raiva.

Ele não a mão no bolso da calça e tirou algo.

-Achei isso ontem.Era isso que queria te falar hoje de manhã.

Era minha corrente!

-Obrigada!-falei pegando a corrente das mãos dele e a beijando.Iria colocá-la.Uma tentativa, duas tentativas, três tentativas... Quatro, cinco, seis...-Não é por nada não, mas, poderia por para mim?-perguntei entregando a corrente para ele.

Ele pegou a corrente.Eu me virei.E levantei meus cabelos.

Eu senti suas mãos em meu pescoço eram tão quentes...

Flash Back

-Kagome? -disse Kouga mostrando uma caixinha para Kagome.Era uma caixinha pequena aveludada, preta. -É para você!

-Kouga-Kun!Obrigada!-ela disse totalmente alegre.

Abriu delicadamente a caixinha.E viu uma corrente com um coração.

-Abre o coração!-disse Kouga envolvido pela alegria da Kagome.

Kagome obedeceu.E se deparou com uma foto dela e outra de Kouga.Olhou e revirou.E atrás no coração estava escrito: "para sempre juntos".

-Eu tenho um igual.-disse Kouga a selando.-Seremos felizes para sempre.

-Eu te amo Kouga!

Fim do Flash Back

-Eu te amo Kouga!-eu disse.

-Kouga é o yokai que está na foto?-perguntou o professor.

-Como?

-Terminei.-ele disse se virando e caminhando.

-Sim, Kouga é um yokai.Ele é meu namorado.

O professor se virou.

-Relações entre reles humanos e yokais não dão certo.-o professor disse com um ódio.

Eu achei estranho.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de novo.

-Como você sabe?Eu gosto muito do Kouga igual ele gosta de mim.Seremos felizes para sempre.Não importa os obstáculos!-gritei.

Ele se aproximou.Senti um arrepio na espinha.

-Garota... Não é tão fácil como você pensa.-ele se virou e começou a caminhar de novo.-Guarde bem essas palavras.

"Será que o professor que é um yokai já se relacionou com uma humana?".

Continua...

_Olá! Nossa, que felicidade! Eu nem posso me conter. Três comentários! O que foi suficiente para eu postar esse capítulo. Espero que gostem. As coisas vão melhorar apostem._

_Respondendo aos comentários:_

_Ghesinha Kinomoto. –Olá! Tudo bom? Ah, que bom que você está gostando. É uma fic bem antiga mesmo, que estava postada no fanfiction Brasil, site que não tenho mais acesso. Nem sei se ele ainda funciona. Bem, espero que continue lendo. Beijos e até a próxima._

_Nicki-chan. –Oi! Como vai? Que felicidade você estar gostando. Espero que continue lendo já que os posts serão bem mais rápidos. Eu confesso estar amando postar essa fic, já que ela é antiga, não tão bem escrita, mas, mesmo assim é meu xodó. Beijão e até o próximo capítulo._

_Myttaro. – Olá! Tudo beleza? Rsrs, oba, você está gostando da fic. Isso me deixa feliz. Espero que leia os próximos capítulos e continue comentando sobre. É uma fiz já escrita que já tem final determinado. Até a próxima, Kiss._


	4. Cap3 Hanyou

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_**Cap.3- Hanyou...**_

Eu não entendi o que o professor quis falar.

E fiquei curiosa!

Queria saber o que tinha acontecido com o professor e acreditem se quiser, eu o segui pelo sábado inteiro.

Primeiro ele foi a um restaurante, depois, ao parque e ficou por lá por um bom tempo sentado em um banco.

Finalmente, levantou-se.Caminhou até o lago.Abaixou se e pegou uma pedra e jogou no lago fazendo algumas aves de lá voarem.

-----Inuyasha-----

Eu não entendia o porquê daquela garota me seguir.

Estar me seguindo.Então, enrolei um pouco no parque, mas, não foi só por ela.

"Eu ainda acho que ela vai vir... Que perca de tempo".

-Ela nunca vem!E nunca virá!-eu disse triste.

-Quem não vem?-era aquela garota.

-Garota, você me seguiu a tarde inteira por quê?

-Sabe?O que é?Bem, eu não entendo porque você não gosta de humanos.

-Eu não disse que não gosto de humanos.Eu não gosto de relações amorosas entre humanos e yokais.

-----Kagome-----

Eu não agüentei e fui lá falar com ele.Só ele próprio pode me dizer o porquê daquela magoa, não é mesmo?

-Mas, mesmo assim, não entendo!-eu bati o pé no chão.

Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos.Seus olhos eram tristes...E eu corei, não entendo porque, mas, corei.

-Você sabe o que é um hanyou?-ele perguntou com a voz calma.

-Sim. É aquele que nasce de um yokai e de um humano.

-É isso mesmo. Hanyous não pertencem nem a vida de humanos e nem de yokais, não sendo aceitos por ambos.E eu sou um hanyou. Filho de um yokai muito poderoso e de uma humana.Está feliz agora?-ele desabafou.

-Mil desculpas, mas, eu aceito você.Não são todos os humanos que aceitam, mas, também tem os que aceitam yokais e hanyous. -eu disse triste.

-Você é uma minoria.E isso não me importa!Não estou pedindo para que me aceite ou não.Só estou falando isso para que mate sua curiosidade e se vá.-ele disse friamente.

-Mas...-eu peguei suas mãos.-Eu aceito você!-disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Como ele podia ser tão grosso?".

Ele me olhou fixamente.Eu corei.

-Você...-eu percebi também estava corado.-Você me lembra alguém, garota.

-Meu nome é Kagome.

Ele fez com que eu soltasse suas mãos. -Mas, essa pessoa não me traz boas recordações.

-Mas...-eu comecei a falar.-Eu não sou essa pessoa!

-Eu sei.Eu sei.-ele colocou as mãos no bolso. -É melhor que tenha feito a lição que pedi.-mudou completamente de assunto.

-Mas, hoje é sábado!-eu reclamei.

-Não acha que se fizer mais cedo, mas, tempo livre vai ter?-ele suspirou.-Faço o que quiser, só não me siga mais.-ele disse sério.-.Ou se não, suas notas vão abaixar.-falou tirando saro da minha cara.

-Isso não é justo!-comecei a protestar.

-Então, não me siga mais.

"Como esse professor é estranho!".

-----Inuyasha-----

"Finalmente segunda-feira. Ficar em meu apartamento sozinho é tão triste às vezes".

-Deixe me ver onde é minha primeira aula...-falei enquanto olhava em meus papéis.-Ah!É na classe daquela garota.

"Fazer o quê? Eu sou o professor".

-----

-Higurashi?-perguntei fazendo a chamada.-Kagome Higurashi. -insisti. -Higurashi?-quase berrei.

-Desculpa, professor. A Kagome faltou. -respondeu o aluno Houjo.

-Como?-ela faltando...-Sabe?O que ela tem?

-Não, sei senhor.Só sei que ela me ligou falando que não estava muito bem.

-Certo...

Continuei a chamada.

Depois, passei mais alguns exercícios.

"Finalmente eles estão aprendendo...".

-Classe!Por hoje é só.Só quero que façam o exercício 20.Apenas, esse.-disse pegando meu material.

Os alunos reclamaram, já que o exercício 20 era enorme.-e copiem o enunciado, por favor!Já cansei de falar isso.

Reclamaram mais. Entretanto, não me importei.

Aliás, eles precisam aprender.

-----Kagome-----

Acordei com febre.E dor de garganta.Mas, tive que ficar sozinha em casa.Já que meu avô trabalha no templo, minha mãe também trabalha, mas, não no templo e o Souta tem aula.

-Se você, Kouga, estivesse aqui comigo... Tudo ficaria mais fácil!Você sempre estava ao meu lado.

Eu estava sentada no sofá abraçada em meus a chorar.-Kouga, eu não entendo.Não recebi uma carta sua.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas.Peguei um caderno e comecei a escrever:

"Tudo bem? Tomara que esteja tudo bem com você, meu amor. Mas, eu não consigo entender o porquê de você não ter me mandado uma carta até agora. Saiba que eu te amo muito...".

Eu chorava enquanto escrevia.

"Por aqui, está tudo bem. E o seu curso? Como você esta indo, no seu curso? E sua família? Ai, como eu queria que você me respondesse. Sinto sua falta, sinto muita sua falta".

Eu não conseguia achar as palavras certas para dizer o quanto ele me fazia falta.

"Sabe? Eu tinha perdido aquele colar de coração. Eu não conseguia acreditar, mas, um dos meus professores achou e me devolveu. Ele é um hanyou. É verdade que yokais como você não gostam de hanyous? Eu não entendo porque esse preconceito".

Eu sorri.

"Bem, mas o importante é que eu achei o colar. Lembra de nossa promessa? Lembra? Tomara que sim".

Mas, mesmo sorrindo.As lágrimas voltaram.

"Pois, eu ainda quero que sejamos felizes para sempre, quando você voltar. Te amo muito. Kagome".

Eu reli a carta. Dobrei-a no meio e coloquei dentro de um envelope.Preenchi tudo.

-Quando eu sarar vou levar para o correio.

Deitei no sofá e dormi, abraçada a minha carta.Ao meu amor.

-----

Acordei estava em meu quarto.Espreguicei-me.

-Não sei se estou sem febre, porém, estou sem dor de garganta. -troco-me.

Tomo meu café.Minha mãe viu se ainda tinha febre.

"Ótimo. Estou novinha em folha!".

-Beijo, já vou mãe.

-----

Vou direto para classe.Acho que tenho essa mania.

Coloco meu material lá.

Sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

"Mas, quem pode ser?".

Viro-me. -Professor?

-Sim... Eu percebi que você sempre põe seu material aqui primeiro.-disse o professor de matemática.

-Bem, ontem eu faltei, pois, estava com febre e dor de garganta.-comecei a me explicar.

-Não, tudo bem!Apenas, vim aqui te entregar as lições de ontem.

-Obrigada!

-Não se acostume.

Dei uma olhadinha nas folhas onde estavam os exercícios que tinha que fazer:

-Matemática o exercício 20?Mas, é enorme...-eu olhei para onde ele estava.

Mas, ele já havia sumido.

Senti um vento vindo da janela.

-----Inuyasha-----

Eu estava em cima da árvore.Saí pela janela.A garota olhou para mim assustada.

-Ser hanyou, também tem suas vantagens.-disse sorrindo.-Mas, ainda é uma desgraça em minha vida.

-Talvez, só você pense assim!-ela disse olhando para mim encantada.

-Eu sei que não!

Sinal!

Ela se sentou em seu as folhas na mesa...

Eu desci da árvore, mas, ainda pude ouvir:

-É melhor sair daí... Como?Já sumiu!

**Continua...**

Olá! Tudo bom? Eu disse que as atualizações seriam rápidas...! Eu tenho todos os capítulos escritos, pois, a fic é bem antiga. Eu estou vendo que algumas pessoas que já a leram, estão a lendo novamente. Vocês nem fazem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz! É algo difícil de explicar com palavras exatas.

O que acharam de mais um capítulo? Ansiosos para o próximo? Espero que sim, porque as coisas estão rápidas!

Agora, vamos aos comentários:

Kanna. –Olá Kanna!!! Sim, ela estava lá. Rsrs. Vc a leu? Faz um tempo, não? Como eu ainda não havia postado ela aqui, decidi por. Vai ler de novo? Rsrs espero que bem, que sim. Só não esqueça de me dizer o que acha dessa fic, certo? Beijão e até o próximo capítulo.

Emi. – Olá Emi! Eu vou continuar atualizando a fic, pois, ela é antiga e todos os capítulos estão prontinhos, só esperando sua vez de ser postado. Eu nem achei que não recebi muitos comentários! Eu achei demais! Tenho 12 comentários em três capítulos! Agora, chegando o quarto. Eu já passei uma fase aonde eu chegava a postar o capítulo seguinte sem que nem uma alma viva comentasse absolutamente nada sobre a fic. Era um pouco desanimador. Mas, eu continuei! Eu espero que você continue a ler e comentar, pois, as atualizações serão rápidas. Por isso, não me abandone! Rsrs Beijos e até a próxima (que vem, logo, logo). Obs. -eu também espero que o Inuyasha não faça a Kagome sofrer! Vamos torcer juntas!

Rodrigo "Naruto Boy".- Oh!! Um menino, que prazer! Rsrs, eu não costumo receber comentários de muitos meninos. Isso me deixa muito feliz! Sim, eu vou continuar a fic até o final. Ainda mais porque todos os capítulos já foram escritos. Por isso, continue lendo e comentando sempre que quiser e puder. Você vai deixar essa Dani aqui muito feliz! Beijos e nos vemos em breve (acredite)! Obs. – Não, eu não tenho nada contra matemática. Quer dizer... Não muita coisa. Rsrs, mas, não se sinta mal, é uma matéria bem legal sim, só que me confunde tanto que eu fico desanimada!

Sacerdotiza. –OI! Oh, oba! Que bom que você gostou. Está completamente desculpada, só de saber que você leu, isso me deixa tão feliz! Verdade mesmo! Eu espero que você continue lendo e se possível comente sempre que puder e achar que deve. Sinta-se totalmente à vontade. Você escreveu uma com ele professor? Claro que vou olhar. Por isso, cobre-me sempre, heim? Eu sou meio esquecida. Eu quero muito ler sua fic. Se eu esquecer, por favor, faça o favor de me lembrar. Beijos e até a próxima!

Myttaro. –Olá! Oba! Oba! Oba! Que felicidade a minha saber que você adorou o capítulo passado, maior felicidade será saber se você adorou esse tanto quanto o outro!! Certo? Até a próxima, beijão.

Flyer. – Oie, tio! Será que você vai conseguir enfrentar a sua preguiça e ler minha fic até o final? Espero não te atrapalhar em nada. Mas, se caso enfrentar sua preguiça, eu ficaria feliz de receber seus comentários. Sim, eu sei que tem alguns erros, mas, a preguiça foi grande de consertar todos quando revisei! Rsrs. Muitos beijos e até!

Nicki-chan. –Olá, Nicki-chan! Estou feliz que esteja gostando. Eu não sei exatamente qual fic minha não vira meu xodó. Mas, essa me trouxe tantas alegrias! Lê-la novamente e ver pessoas a lendo novamente me deixa em um estado máster de felicidade, indescritível. Eu espero que continue lendo! Hmmm, ah! Se você quiser pode me chamar de Dani ou Dani-chan, Daiane parece-me tão formal de alguma maneira. Beijão e obrigada, vamos nos ver logo, não?

Lily. – Oieeee Ly, mon ami! Obrigada por comentar ! Eu fiquei tão feliz com o seu comentário. Obrigada por tudo mesmo! Eu ainda não sou tão boa quanto eu desejo ser como escritora, mas, eu vou me esforçar da melhor maneira, certo? Muitos beijos!! Obrigada novamente!

Agome chan. – Olá! Que bom que está gostando! Eu também espero que você apareça aqui mais vezes, leia e comente sempre que estiver com vontade! Deixando-me mais feliz. Os capítulos serão rápidos, já estão todos prontinhos, esperando o momento de serem finalmente postados aqui no Beijos e até a próxima!


	5. Cap4 Quando chove

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_**Cap.4-Quando chove...**_

"Eu sinto sua falta meu amor".Eu pensava enquanto caminhava de volta para casa.Apesar, da chuva e sem guarda-chuva eu caminhava.

Sentia cada pingo da chuva em meu rosto, em minha pele.Sentia como se fosse minha dor... Minha saudade do Kouga.

A chuva escorria pelo meu rosto.E se confundia com as lágrimas.Se meus olhos não estivessem vermelhos, tenho certeza que ninguém perceberia que eu chorava.

Tomara que minha mãe não esteja em casa.Aliás, ninguém.Pois, eu quero ficar sozinha.E também se me verem assim, me darão uma bronca.

-Kouga-Kun!

Olho para os lados.Quase ninguém na rua.A chuva veio de surpresa.

Mas, não tem ninguém aqui na rua.Mal passam carros.Assim, é melhor.

-Eu sinto tanto sua falta!-eu tiro a carta da mochila e coloco no correio.Depois, volto a caminhar.

E essa chuva não cessa.

E meu choro não cessa.

-Atchim! -eu já não estava bem, agora com essa chuva.

Mesmo assim ainda ando por aí.Sentindo todo meu sofrimento cair sobre meu rosto.

Sentindo cada gota de chuva.

Cada lágrima se misturar com a água.

Volto a espirrar.E um, dois, três, espirros!

Ai!Eu preciso respirar.

Estou andando espirrando.Quando tropeço com alguém.

-Descul...-eu não consigo falar.Pois, não consigo para de espirrar e tossir.

-Você?-era o professor.-Já não disse para parar de me seguir.

-Eu não estava te...-eu tossi.-Seguindo, eu...-eu não consegui terminar de falar.Pois, me atacou uns espirros e tosse.

Ele colocou a mão sobre minha testa.Fez uma cara não muito boa.-É... Parece estar com febre.-ele acenou para alguém e o portão do apartamento em nossa frente se abriu.-Aqui é meu apartamento, entre.Vou ver sua febre.

Eu não respondi nada.Apenas, obedeci.

-----

O apartamento dele era normal?Normal.

Sala,cozinha, quarto, banheiro.

-Obrigada!-eu falei me sentando no sofá.

-Garota...

-Meu nome é Kagome.

-Coloca isso. -ele jogou uma camisa.

-Por quê?

-1º você está toda molhada vai te fazer mal.2º sua blusa tá transparente.

-Como?-eu fiquei vermelha.

-É "Isso" que escutou. -ele disse procurando algo em uma caixa.

-Tá... Vira-se.-ele obedeceu. Eu tirei minha roupa e coloquei aquela blusa.Era gigante para mim.Melhor, eu coloquei aquele vestido.

Dobrei minha roupa.-Será que você poderia pendurar para mim?-eu disse me aproximando dele.

-Sim. Coloca em cima da mesa.-ele disse ainda vasculhando algo naquela caixa.

Voltei a sentar no sofá.

-Achei!-ele disse.

-O que?

Ele veio até mim.Sentou ao meu lado.-me deixa por o termômetro.

-Tá.-disse vermelha.

Ele colocou.-Deite ai, e não se mexa.

-Tá.

"Ei? Meu coração tá batendo forte... Isso me lembra quando eu estava com o Kouga! Meu coração sempre batia forte. Mas, agora é tão diferente".

Passaram os 5 minutos...

-Deixe me ver.-ele pega o termômetro. -Está com um pouco de febre.-ele vai até a cozinha e traz um copo da água.-Tome.-ele me dá uma aspirina e a água.

-Obrigada.-eu bebo.E volto a deitar no sofá.

Ele senta na ponta do mesmo sofá que estou e liga a tv.

Lá, onde fica a tv, tem alguns porta-retratos.Têm de uma mulher muito bonita, de logos cabelos negros... Olha!Eu acho que é o professor pequeno.

Eu levanto.

-Não é melhor ficar sentada?-era ele.

Eu não respondo.Sento na frente daquela estante.E pego alguns porta-retratos.

-Essa aqui é quem?-eu olho para ele.Mostrando a foto.

Ele levanta.E se senta ao meu lado.-Essa é minha mãe...

-Sua mãe é tão bonita!

-Mas, infelizmente ela faleceu.

-Ah!Desculpas.-eu tento me desculpar, eu estou chateando o professor.

-Não é nada.

-Quem é esse?É seu pai. -é a foto de um yokai muito imenso.

-Sim...

-Nossa ele me parecia ser muito forte.

-E era!

O professor se animou um pouco.

-O velho era muito forte.

-Velho?

-Nada.

-Que feio chamar seu pai de velho.

-Ele já morreu, também.Mas, não precisa pedir desculpas.

-Tá.-eu abaixo a cabeça.Mas, não resisto e pego outro porta-retrato.-Quem é?

-Este é meu meio irmão... Sesshoumaru.-ele diz com raiva.-Diferente de mim, ele é um yokai completo.

-Vocês não se gostam?

-Digamos que não nos entendemos muito bem.

-Já que você diz...-eu olho outra foto.-Quem é essa ao lado do sesshoumaru?

-Ela é a noiva dele. É a Rin.

-Nossa!Ela também é muito bonita.

Eu olho outro casal.-Quem são estes?-pergunto apontando para este porta-retrato.

-São Miroku e Sango.Casaram-se faz pouco tempo.São vizinhos aqui.

-E seus amigos?

Ele não respondeu.

Eu olho outra foto. O professor e uma garota.

Eu pego.-Quem é ela?

Ele pega o porta-retrato da minha mão.E fica olhando para a foto.-Ela... É alguém que não gosto de falar.

-Mas, como é o nome dela...?

-Ela se chama Kikyou.

Eu olho para foto.Até que ela parece comigo.Só é mais bela.

Talvez, seja essa garota que o professor falou que parecia comigo.

-É ela que se parece comigo?

Ele colocou a foto no lugar de antes.

-Vamos, vou medir sua febre de novo.-ele disse levantando-se.

Eu levantei também.

-Ei?Você não me respondeu.

-É melhor...-ele diz com a cabeça baixa.

-Professor...-eu fiquei com pena dele.

-Não sinta pena de mim!-ele disse em um tom raivoso.

-Desculpa, é que você ficou com uma cara...

-Não.Desculpa.Eu apenas odeio que alguém sinta pena de mim.Já que eu não preciso de ninguém.

Eu não falei mais nada.E sentei no sofá.

Ele colocou o termômetro de novo.

5 minutos se passaram.

-É, a febre abaixou.-ele disse.

-Que bom!-eu comemorei.

Ele coloca o termômetro na mesa de canto.

-Professor...

-Sim?-ele diz olhando sem parar para a tv.

-Você vive aqui sozinho?

-Sim.

-Não se senti só?

-Sim.

-E como você vive assim?

Ele olhou para mim.Deu-me arrepio.

"Às vezes, quando ele me olha me dá arrepios".

-Vivendo.

-Você nunca morou com alguém?

-Eu já.

-Com alguém das fotos?

-Pare de fazer perguntas, por favor.

-Desculpa.Eu só estava curiosa.

-Professor?

-O que foi agora?

-É que está tão frio... Num tem um cobertor não?

-Argh!-ele reclamou.Levantou, entrou em uma porta e saiu com o cobertor.-Pronto!

-Obrigada!

-Não quer se cobrir?Está frio.

-Dá para parar de uma vez, de fazer perguntas, senão vou te jogar pela janela.

Eu comecei a dar risadas.

"O professor, não, é tão sério como parece. Ele deve ser bem novinho... Até que se você for ver... Ele parece bem novinho!".

-Por que está rindo, agora?

-É que você não é tão sério como pensei que você fosse.

-Mas...-ele se aproximou.-Eu sou maldoso, como você pensou que eu sou.Agora fecha a matraca se não te jogo pela janela.

-Tá. -eu sorri.

Ele voltou a olhar a tv. Eu encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele.E dormi.

"Quando acordasse iria para a casa".

**Continua...**

Olá! Era para eu ter atualizado ontem, porém, foi meu aniversário e acabei não o fazendo. Mas, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, heim? Espero que me contem o que estão achando.

Vamos aos comentários!!

Nicki-chan – Olá! Tudo bom? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo como gostou do anterior. Vamos! As atualizações estão rápidas! Que coisa boa, não é? Beijão

Fly – Oie! Oh que bom que continua lendo! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Muito obrigada... TIO! Beijão!

Myttaro – É! Oba! Que bom que gostou! Sobre ser pequeno... Eu não posso fazer muita coisa... Os capítulos estão escritos já e são antigos. Prefiro não alterar o texto... Ou a história pode mudar. Mas, espero que apesar de pequenos, você goste mesmo assim deles. Beijo

Kanna – Ah! Estou feliz de saber que gostava da fic e que vai continuar lendo o aqui. Espero que novamente goste da fic, da mesma forma que estou amando relê-la. Até o próximo cap. Beijos

Naninhachan – Olá! Bem, estou feliz que esteja gostando e espero que goste desse também. Mas, agora sobre o sumiço do Kouga... Só lendo para descobrir. Acompanhe! Beijos

Por hoje é só

Beijos


	6. cap5 Love

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_**Cap.5- Love!**_

"Eu... Sinto sua falta! Por que não me escreve? Eu não entendo. Meu Kouga! Meu Kouga! Eu te amo tanto... Por quê? Por que não me escreve?".

Aos poucos vou abrindo os olhos.-Onde eu estou?-falo meio zonza.

Olho adiante.Estou deitada em um sofá.-Ei?

Vejo que estou em cima de alguém.

"Meu Deus! Eu estou na casa do professor..." Me desespero entre pensamentos.Não grito, pois, se não vou acordar ele...

-O professor parece um menino dormindo.-eu falei o admirando.

Eu estava deitada ao lado dele.Bem, quase isso.Estava deitada, sobre ele, mas, puxada para o lado.E minha cabeça estava sobre seu peito.

"Ele cochilou também, a tv tá ligada".

Eu fico ali, sorrindo.Um sorriso calmo.Não resisto e com a mão acaricio o rosto dele.

Sua pele é tão macia.

-Ei?O que eu to fazendo?-falo tirando minha mão do rosto dele.

-Ki-Ki...

-Como?-olho para o rosto dele.

-Kikyou, por que você me deixou?

"O professor fala dormindo. Realmente, ele não é aquela pessoa séria que aparenta".

"Mas, Kikyou não era a garota da foto? Ela o deixou? Ah! Só se for com ela que ele vivia... Ou será que não? Eu estou tirando conclusões precipitadas".

"Mas, eu também me senti triste quando Kouga foi para longe...".

-Hum...

Ele está acordando.

----Inuyasha-----

Aos poucos meus olhos foram se abrindo.E uma imagem de alguém se formou na minha frente.

-Kikyou?-não, não era ela.

-Professor?

-A Higurashi... Pelo jeito, está mais calma.-eu disse percebendo agora, realmente, quem estava na minha frente.

-Você gosta da Kikyou?-ela perguntou.

Eu escutei o coração dela acelerar.E vi seu rosto corar.

-Pare de me fazer perguntas...-eu disse olhando para o lado.

Eu vi aquela foto.

Flash Back

Eu estava no parque com ela.

-Vamos tirar uma foto!?-ela disse com seu tom de voz normal.

-Sim.

Demos nossa máquina para uma pessoa qualquer que passou por ali.

Nós tínhamos ido viajar juntos.Estávamos em um parque muito bonito.

"A máquina congelou aquele momento que eu julguei... Feliz".

Fim do Flash Back

-Está triste?

Era aquela garota.Ela me lembrava Kikyou.

-Não.

-Você sente saudades dela?-ela disse olhando também para foto.

Foi então, que percebi a posição que nos encontrávamos.Eu acabei cochilando.Eu a afastei.Seu coração ainda estava acelerado e seu rosto corado.

Sentei-me no sofá.Ela fez o mesmo.

-Eu sinto saudades... Saudades do meu Kouga!-ela disse tirando o colar que eu tinha achado.-Pois, ele é alguém muito especial.E ela é alguém especial para você?

Notei algumas lágrimas nos olhos dela.Ela abriu o coração.

"Não queria que ela chorasse... Odeio ver mulheres chorando".

Eu me aproximei mais dela.Fechei o coração.

Ela olhou chorando para mim.-Como?

Com o dedo limpei suas lágrimas.-Por favor, garota, não chore!

-Por quê?-ela disse voltando a chorar.

-Eu não gosto de ver garotas chorando, é isso!

Ela deu um sorriso triste. Encostou a cabeça em meu peito.E voltou a chorar.Mais e mais.

"Minha única reação, foi abraçá-la".

-Professor, eu sinto tanto a falta dele.

Eu não conseguia responder nada.

"Qual seria minha ligação com essa garota? Ela não é apenas, minha aluna? Onde lá se viu professor levar aluno pra casa? Estou literalmente enlouquecendo".

-----Kagome-----

Eu estava corada.

"Eu e ele somos só: Professor e aluno". Que? O que estou pensando?

Eu sentia seu abraço.

Eu o sentia...

"Entretanto..." eu esqueci, ainda tenho que voltar para casa.

Como posso ter esquecido que tenho que voltar para casa?

Mas, foi bom passar a tarde com o professor.

"No que estou pensando...?".

-Professor...?

Eu disse me afastando.Meu coração batia muito forte.Eu não conseguia me acalmar.Cada olhar dele, fazia me arrepiar, gelar, corar.

-Sim?-ele disse sorrindo.

"O professor era apenas, um menino. Mas, acho que é porque ele não está na classe de aula".

-Que horas são?-perguntei.

Ele olhou no relógio.-São quatro da tarde.Por quê?

-Como?Já?-me levantei.

-Hã?

-Onde está minha roupa?

Ele se levantou.-Está aqui.-Foi até a lavanderia e voltou com minha muda de roupa.-Ainda está molhada.

Eu senti a roupa.

-Ah!Minha mãe vai me matar.E hoje ainda tenho que fazer o jantar.-comecei a choramingar.

-Por que não avisa pra ela que vai demorar?-ele disse entregando o telefone.

Eu olhei para o telefone, depois, para as roupas molhadas.Roupa, telefone.Roupa, telefone.Peguei as roupas.

-Vai pô-las molhada?

-Sabe... É melhor, eu ir!

"Não agüentaria ficar com o professor debaixo do mesmo teto. Eu estaria traindo Kouga. Não estaria? Em falar nele. Por que ele não me manda nenhuma carta? Deixa isso pra lá. Só sei que vou embora pra casa. Agora".

O professor se virou.

Eu me troquei.-Pronto!

Ele se desvirou.

-Obrigada pela camisa!-disse a entregando.

-Obrigada nada!Vai ter que lavar.

- O que?

Ele pegou a roupa.-Brincadeira!

"Realmente, ele era um menino!".

Nós caminhamos até a porta.

-Quer que eu te leve?-ele perguntou.

-Não, minha casa é perto.

-Então, tchau.

-Professor...

-Sim?Você e suas perguntas, diz logo!

-Você poderia passar menos lição, não?

-Argh!!!!!!!!!-ele explodiu.-Você poderia falar menos, olha que eu ainda posso te jogar pela janela.-ele disse raivoso.

-Tá, tá, tá.-eu olhei para ele e sorri.-Obrigada!

Ele apenas, se acalmou.

-Então, tchau.Mas, pensa em diminuir as li...

-Tchau!

-Tá!Até amanhã.

Eu me virei.E fui embora.

"Ei por que meu coração ainda está batendo tão forte?".

-----Inuyasha-----

"Essa garota...".

-Talvez...-eu falo fechando a porta.

A tranco.

-Talvez, ela só seja parecida com Kikyou na aparência, não na personalidade.

Sento-me no sofá.E desligo a tv.

-Kagome e Kikyou.-dou um longo suspiro.Levanto-me e coloco o porta-retrato para minha foto e da Kikyou.

Sorriu bobamente.-Kagome... Kagome Higurashi!

**Continua...**

Oie! Não... Não é impressão! Eu estou postando dois capítulos de uma vez.

Por isso, leiam o próximo.


	7. Cap6 Caixinha preta aveludada?

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

**Cap.6-Caixinha preta aveludada?**

Cheguei na escola, não querendo me encontrar com o professor.E lembrei de...

Flash Back

-Kagome, querida.Onde esteve?-perguntou minha mãe preocupada.

-Ah!Eu?

-É, maninha onde esteve?-era meu irmão.

-Não enche, Souta!-gritei.

-Ei?Onde esteve?-agora até meu avô.

-Até você, vovô!

-Pronto, pronto!-disse minha mãe afastando me dos outros.

-Querida onde você estava?

-Eu?Bem, eu estava na casa de um conhecido esperando a chuva passar!-disse sem graça.

Minha mãe beijou meu rosto.-Não se preocupe!Eu não conto pra ninguém.

"Minha mãe é tão legal".

Fim do Flash Back

-Como minha mãe é legal!-disse caminhando para classe.

Foi então, que vi o professor sair de uma sala.Eu fiquei parada.Ele está indo pelo outro corredor.Ufa!

Fui até onde ele estava.

-Olha, uma caixinha.

Era uma pequena caixinha preta aveludada.

Eu não me contive e a abri.

-Um anel?

"Será uma aliança?".

- Vou guardar. -falei colocando na minha mochila.

Caminhei mais um pouco e entrei na minha sala.

-----Inuyasha-----

-Onde pode estar?-falei sozinho.Estava na sala dos professores, junto com estes.

-O que?-perguntou a professora de português.

Eu não respondi e comecei a procurar pelo chão.Os professores ficaram assustados.

-O que está acontecendo?-perguntou o resto dos professores.

-Cadê?

Eles se assustaram mais.

-Vocês viram uma caixinha preta aveludada?-perguntei procurando pelo chão.

-Não.-responderam.

-Tá, obrigada!-me levantei.-Vou ver se os alunos acharam.

Sai da sala.

Passei em quase todas as salas.Menos, a sala da...

"Eu não quero! Não quero ir lá. Bua! Bua! Como eu, um professor, posso me comportar assim? Eu vou... eu vou... Não vou! Não vou!".

-Professor?-era Houjo. Aluno da classe dela.

-Sim?-falei olhando pra ele.

-Está bem?Está se mexendo que nem um maluco!-ele disse preocupado.

-Sim.Estou bem.Aliás, você achou uma caixinha aveludada preta?

-Não.

-Tá, obrigada!

"Não me restava esperanças, terei que entrar na classe dela".

-Com licença?-disse batendo na porta e já entrando.

-Sim?-perguntou gentilmente a professora que ali estava.

Bem, eu entrei sem olhar para os lados.  
"Não quero ver o rosto dela".

-----Kagome-----

"O que o professor estava fazendo aqui?".

Eu corei imediatamente.

"Meu coração está batendo mais forte".

-----Inuyasha-----

"Não tive escolha, se não olhasse para frente os alunos estranhariam".

-Eu perdi uma caixinha preta aveludada.Alguém aqui por acaso achou?

-----Kagome-----

Ele perdeu?

Então, é dele.

Abri minha mala e peguei a caixinha.

O que eu faço?

-O que tinha dentro?-perguntou alguém na classe.Não percebi quem.Pois, eu olhava fixamente para a caixinha.

-O que?-era ele.

-O que tinha dentro?Fica mais fácil saber.

-Bem, um anel.Não, uma aliança.-ele disse.

-Professor!Quem é a felizarda?

-Quem?Isso não vêm ao caso.

-Desculpa.

-Bem, como parece que ninguém achou, se acharem, por favor, me comuniquem.

"Eu entrego? Ou não?".

-Espera!-gritei. Todos olharam assustados. -É... Eu achei.

Disse indo à direção dele.

-Bem... Onde achou?-ele perguntou sem graça.

-Professor Inuyasha, poderia conversar com Higurashi lá fora, por favor?-disse a professora.

-Sim. -ele respondeu abrindo a porta e eu o acompanhei.

"Que sorte!" Assim, é mais fácil.

-Então, onde achou?-ele disse encostando-se na parede.

-Foi quando você entrou em uma sala.Eu te vi.Mas, fiquei em silêncio.E quando fui onde você estava, vi essa caixinha.-disse mostrando a caixinha.

Ele a pegou.-Obrigada!

Eu olhei para baixo, para o lado, para o outro, para cima e olhei para ele.

-Então...-ele disse olhando fixamente para mim.

-Bem, eu ainda tenho aula, né?-disse me virando para entra na classe.

-Espera!-ele disse segurando meu braço. -Obrigada! Obrigada, mesmo.

-Não foi nada!Não lembra que foi você que achou meu colar?-disse segurando este.-Agora ficamos kits!-disse colocando a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta.-Eu sei como é ruim perder algo querido.-disse entrando na sala.

-----Inuyasha-----

Perder algo querido?

Eu já perdi algo querido... Minha mãe, meu pai, quem mais?

O que mais?

Flash Back

-Como?-eu disse assustado.

-É isso mesmo. -Kikyou falou tirando a aliança da mão.

-Mas, eu não entendo...

Ela jogou a aliança no chão.-Eu queria ir sem dizer adeus!-ela gritou.-Eu preciso pensar!Pensar!-gritou mais.

Agachei-me e peguei a aliança.

-É pedir muito por um momento de paz?-ela estava chorando.

-O que eu te fiz?-perguntei me levantando. -Sei que essa idéia de "momento de paz" é pura mentira.

-É... Se você sabe então, me deixe ir.

Não respondi.Peguei a aliança e coloquei dentro de "uma caixinha preta aveludada".

Ela pegou as malas que estavam em cima do sofá.-Pode ficar com isso...-ela disse limpando as lágrimas e colocando a chave do apartamento sobre a estante de tv.

-Kikyou?

-Sim.-ela fungou.

-Quando você voltar, isso...-falei mostrando a caixinha preta.-... Ainda vai estar te esperando!

Ela sorriu.-Adeus!-caminhou até a porta e se foi.

Eu sentei no sofá.Olhava minha caixinha, meu sonho, tudo agora acabado.

Fim do Flash Back

Eu perdi mais do que um sonho, do que alguém amado, eu perdi...

Melhor desaprendi a amar!

-É!-eu falei caminhando pelos corredores daquela imensa escola.E olhando aquele objeto nas minhas mãos.

Dei um longo suspiro e continuei a caminhar.

-Como um simples objeto pode me trazer tantas más recordações?Como um objeto pode me lembrar que não sei mais amar?

**Continua...**

Ok! Bem, bem, o que acharam desses dois novos capítulos?

Espero que tenha deixado vocês curiosos para o próximo

Espero!

Agora vamos aos comentários:

Agome chan. Oba! Que bom que está gostando! Calma, calma, vamos ver no que dá esse relacionamento entre Inu e Kag e ver se ela larga o Kouga... Tantas coisas podem acontecer. Beijos!

Kanna. Obrigada pelos parabéns!Muito gentil da sua parte. Eu vou continuar postando rápido sim. Acredite! Agora veio com dois capítulos! Espero que goste Beijos

Myttaro. Oie! Que bom que a rapidez compensa. Isso me deixa feliz. Espero que goste desses dois capítulos novos. Beijos e até a próxima.


	8. Cap7 Eu não sei amar?

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.7-Eu não sei amar?_

Finalmente, cheguei em casa.

-Mãe, Souta, vovô?-falei entrando em casa.

"É hoje ninguém fica me casa só eu. Minha mãe trabalha, o vovô trabalha no templo e o Souta tem treino de futebol".

-Ah!-eu me sento no sofá.

O telefone toca. "Isso só porque eu me sentei no sofá".

Vou atender.

-Alô?

-Kagome?

-Sim, vovô.

-Hoje eu tive que sair para comprar algumas coisas poderia tomar conta do templo para mim?-ele perguntou.

-Como?

-Poderia tomar conta do templo para mim?

-Mas...

-Por favor!

-Tá!Mas, não quero usar aquelas roupas...

-Vai usar sim!

-Tá, vovô!

-Obrigada!Vou comprar um presente para você.

-Tá.

-Feche tudo às oito horas.

-Vou ficar até às oito?

-Sim.

-Então, tá. Beijo e tchau.

-Tchau!

Desligo o telefone, desanimada.

"Não gosto de tomar conta do templo. Quase nunca passa alguém para comprar os amuletos e eu tenho que ficar lá, esperando o nada".

-Mãos as obras!

Vou até o armazém.Abro uma caixa e pego aquela roupa empoeirada de sacerdotisa.

"É assim que essas roupas se chamam? Sei lá! Isso não me importa".

Visto-as.

E vou até o lugar onde vendemos amuletos.

Fico atrás do balcão esperando alguém...

-----

Já são seis da tarde.Estou aqui faz três horas.Só passou por aqui quatro pessoas.Ainda é muito.Já teve dias que não passa ninguém.

Estou com fome!E isso é cansativo!

-Ah! Meu avô tem um frigobar lá trás. -lembro-me.

Então, vou lá atrás e como algo.Pelo menos, assim minha barriga não reclama mais.

-----

Que dia mais chato!

Não agüento mais.Ainda bem que já são oito horas.

Arrumo as coisas.As prateleiras.

-Finalmente, vou fechar!

Arrumo as coisas do balcão.

Fecho a porta lá de trás.

-Com licença?Ainda dá para eu comprar um amuleto?-uma voz atrás de mim pergunta.

Eu termino de fechar a porta e me viro. -É claro que...-eu não acredito!-Professor?-grito.

-Higurashi?-ele grita também.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-nós perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu estou aqui atrás de um amuleto... Apesar, de não acreditar nessas coisas.E você?-ele fala.

-Eu?

-Sim, você.

-Meu avô trabalha aqui.Estou no lugar dele por hoje.E, aliás, eu moro nesse templo.

Silêncio... Odeio silêncios!

-O que deseja?

-Eu quero um amuleto.

-Isso eu sei.Mas, que tipo de amuleto?

-Pro... Proteção!

Eu pego alguns.Falo os tipos e como serve.

-Quero este!-ele aponta para uma pedrinha roxa.

-Certo.-eu embrulho. -Faça bom proveito. -eu entrego.

Ele pega.-Até mais!

Ele vai embora.

Termino de fechar tudo.

-Pronto!-sinto uma mão sobre meu ombro.Olho para o lado.-Professor?

-Preferi te esperar.

-----Inuyasha-----

Eu não entendo o porquê de ter a esperado.Mas, eu esperei, não esperei?

-Preferi te esperar.-disse tirando a mão do ombro dela.

-Obrigada!-ela agradeceu. Caminhamos um pouco.

Sentamos debaixo de uma imensa árvore.

-Professor?

-Sim. -eu disse olhando a lua.

-Sabe essa árvore?

-O que ela tem?

-Ela é uma árvore sagrada.

-Interessante.Não entendo de árvores mais ela parece ser bem velha.

-Eu sei.

Outro silêncio...

-Acho que ela pode realizar desejos.-ela disse passando a mão pelo tronco e olhando para aquela árvore.

Eu olhei para ela. -E qual seria seu desejo?-perguntei curioso.

-O meu desejo?-ela repetiu para si mesma.

-Sim.Qual seria?-disse olhando o rosto dela.

-Meu desejo seria que o Kouga voltasse.-ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Que seu namorado voltasse?-eu perguntei.

-Sim...-ela disse deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

"Por que dentro do meu peito doeu um pouco quando ela falou isso? Por quê?".

-E o seu desejo?-ela perguntou olhando para mim.-Qual seria o seu desejo?

-O meu desejo?

"Qual seria o meu desejo? Eu não sei".

-Eu não sei qual seria o meu desejo.-confessei.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito.-Qual é a coisa que você mais quer?

- Coisa?-eu falei olhando de novo para o céu.

Flash Back

"Ela jogou a aliança no chão. -Eu queria ir sem dizer adeus! -ela gritou. -Eu preciso pensar! Pensar! -gritou mais".

"-Quando você voltar, isso... -falei mostrando a caixinha preta. -... Ainda vai estar te esperando! - Ela sorriu. -Adeus! -caminhou até a porta e se foi".

Fim do Flash Back

-Mesmo assim não sei qual é o meu desejo.

Ela se aproximou.-Todos temos um desejo, um medo.Qual é o seu?Pense um bocado.

-Eu não sei.Talvez, eu não tenha coração para isso.-disse sério.

-Como?Quer dizer que você não sabe amar, não sabe sentir?

Eu olhei para ela.-Talvez, eu tenha desaprendido a amar.

-Não...-ela disse se aproximando mais.

-Talvez, alguém seja o culpado disso.Talvez, eu não saiba amar, não saiba sentir.Por isso, não tenho desejos, não tenho vontades.-disse friamente.

-Eu sei que não.-ela se aproximou mais.-Eu sei que você sabe amar.Eu sei disso.

-Não fale bobagens, você nem me conhece!

-E nem preciso.

-Como?

-Eu vejo nos teus olhos.

Eu a olhei fixamente.

"Ela me lembra a Kikyou".

Por isso, não gosto tanto dela.

"Pois, foi ela, a Kikyou que fez meu coração congelar".

Porém sei que não são a mesma pessoa.

Eu fechei os olhos.-Se eu estou com os olhos fechados, como você pode ver o que estou sentindo?-perguntei sério.

-Mas, você não vive com os olhos fechados.

-Eu poderia.Já que posso sentir o que está a minha volta... Eu sou hanyou... E apesar, disso tenho dotes de um yokai.-falei ainda de olhos fechados.

-Você queria se tornar um yokai completo?É esse seu desejo?-ela perguntou.Senti que ela se aproximava mais.

-Eu não sei.

-Então, qual é o seu desejo?

Eu abri meus olhos.-talvez, isso seja um dos meus desejos.

-Professor...

-Sim?-eu olhei para ela.

-Talvez, um dos seus desejos seja...

-O que?

-Você não disse que não sabia mais amar?

-Disse.

-Então, talvez, seu desejo seja aprender a amar novamente.

-Não... Eu sei que não!

Ela colocou a mão sobre meu ombro.-Então, seja qual for seu desejo, eu quero que se realize.

Eu encarei seu sorriso.Seu olhar.Seu rosto.

"Qual seria o meu desejo?".

Pensava enquanto, nós levantávamos.

"O que eu quero?".

Nós nos encaramos.Ela sorriu mais.

"Talvez, seja me tornar um yokai completo...".

Eu olhava seu rosto de menina.Seu desejo era reencontra seu namorado.

"Será que meu desejo era reencontrar a Kikyou?".

Eu e ela.

"Ou será que eu queria amar novamente, aprender a amar novamente?".

Eu e ela trocando olhares.

"Eu realmente não sei".

A lua minguante nos guiando.

"Mas, já tenho a benção de Kagome, pois, se depender dela meu desejo vai se realizar".

Talvez, lua minguante não me agrade.

"Eu abençôo o desejo dela... apesar, de este desejo me dar um aperto no peito".

Nossos rostos estão se aproximando.

"Ainda a tempo. Para eu descobrir qual é o meu desejo".

Nossos rostos se aproximam, nossos lábios vão poderia evitar?Como?

Nada faço.Só espero que esse beijo se cumpra.Esperando sentir seus lábios tocarem os meus.E os meus tocarem os dela.

Enfim, o que eu pude fazer?O que fiz para evitar isto?

Se no fundo, naquele momento meu "desejo" foi beijá-la.

**Continua...**

Olá! Mil perdões! Eu demorei. Eu acabei tendo provas esses dias no colégio e me matei de estudar. Não sei quanto tirei nas provas, mas, espero que seja o suficiente... Principalmente, em física. Eu fui um desastre na outra prova. -Outra coisa... Esse estava contra mim, eu passei dias tentando postar algo e não conseguia. Nadinha! Nem um ponto! Nem uma vírgula. Nada, absolutamente nada. Mas, eu não desistir. Perdão pelo atraso. Não vão demorar mais. Enquanto, o fanfiction cooperar comigo pelo menos.

Bem, eu trouxe dois capítulos novamente.

Eu respondo os comentários no próximo.

Boa leitura!


	9. Cap8 Seu segredo!

_Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação..._

Cap.8-Seu segredo! 

"Ainda a tempo. Para eu descobrir qual é o meu desejo".

Nossos rostos se aproximam, nossos lábios foram juntos. Como poderia evitar?Como?

Nada faço.Só espero que esse beijo se cumpra.Esperando sentir seus lábios tocarem os meus.E os meus tocarem os dela.

Enfim, o que eu pude fazer?O que fiz para evitar isto?

Se no fundo, naquele momento meu "desejo" foi beijá-la.

-----Kagome-----

"Como pude trair o Kouga?".

Ainda mais com meu professor.

"Meu professor de Matemática!".

Penso enquanto caminho para a escola.Não quero ver o rosto dele.Não quero!

Entro na sala.Estou um pouco atrasada.

Sento me em meu lugar.

"Eu tenho aula com ele... O que eu faço?".

Vou pedir desculpas.

"E o Kouga não me manda nenhuma carta".

"Estou ficando sem esperanças".

-----

Aula de matemática...

"Ele está demorando a chegar, que bom".

A porta se abre...

-Meu nome é Yuriko, sou professora de matemática.Hoje estou sendo substituta do senhor Inuyasha.-disse à mulher que entrou na sala.

"Ele? Ele faltou? Por quê?".

A professora começou a escrever algo na lousa.Eu apenas copiei.

-Respondam!Amanhã o professor irá corrigir.-ela disse se sentando.

Eu tentei fazer.

Entretanto na segunda tentativa desisti.

Flash Back

Eu coloquei a mão sobre o ombro dele.- Então, seja qual for seu desejo, eu quero que se realize.

Ele me encarou.Nós levantamos.

"Ele parece tão pensativo".

Eu o encarei.Ficamos nos encarando.

E eu dei um sorriso.Trocamos olhares.

Nossos rostos se aproximaram.

"Ninguém nos impediu e quem o faria?".

Nossos rostos cada vez mais perto um do outro.

"Eu não entendo... eu podia ter negado. Mas, não neguei".

E quando me dei por conta...

"Estávamos nos beijando".

Fim do Flash Back

Ficava lembrando de ontem.

Não conseguia parar de pensar.

Não conseguia...

-----

A aula foi passando.

Sem eu perceber.

"Ainda penso... Por que beijei meu professor?".

Se como ele mesmo disse:

"Que eu não o conhecia".

Se eu não o conhecia por que o beijei?

-Eu não entendo...-disse me levantando da minha carteira.

Saí sem dizer tchau para ninguém.

Caminhava pensando como pude ter coragem de trair Kouga.

-----

Passei em frente ao apartamento dele.

"Entro ou não?" Pensava.

Não sabia o que fazer.

-Vou pedir desculpas.-decidi.

Falei com o porteiro que me deixou entrar.

-----

Entrei no elevador...

Apertei o botão do andar dele...

-O que eu vou fazer?O que vou falar?

Eu não fazia idéia do que falar.

Cada minuto ia se aproximando do andar dele.

-Cheguei.-falei saindo do elevador.

Caminhei até a porta de seu apartamento.

"Eu vim aqui já. Foi porque estava chovendo e o professor me acolheu. Quando acordei estava deitada junto com o professor... Lembro até agora de seu rosto de menino".

Parei na frente da porta.

Tinha uma pequena campainha.A toquei.

-Sim?-ele disse enquanto abria a porta.

Só de escutar sua voz corei.

-Pro...Pro... Professor... Sou eu a...-eu respirei fundo.-A Kagome.

Ele abriu a porta, estava surpreso.

-Olá, Higurashi. Entre!

Eu obedeci.

-Sente-se.-ele disse sentando no sofá.

Eu obedeci.

Não havia reparado mais no canto havia um relógio de parede que marcava três e meia da tarde.

"Estava nervosa. Não sabia por onde começar. Nem ele. Eu não queria olhar seu rosto. E ele também não parecia querer olhar o meu. Um silêncio predominou-se. Eu não sabia o que fazer".

-Professor... Sobre ontem, eu...-eu falei olhando para as fotos que tinham na estante de tv.

-Me...

-Me desculpa!-falei olhando "finalmente" para o seu rosto.

-como?

-Eu não queria ter forçado tanto... Eu não queria ter beijado você!Juro!-eu disse segurando algumas lágrimas.

-----Inuyasha-----

-Eu não queria ter forçado tanto... Eu não queria ter beijado você!Juro!-ela disse segurando algumas lágrimas.

"Isso doeu... É doeu! Mas, eu não entendo por quê!?".

-Não, não foi nada.-disse me aproximando dela.

Ela me olhava triste.

-Fiquei triste, pois, traí meu namorado. -ela disse olhando para baixo.Algumas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto.

-Não, foi minha culpa.

-Eu sei que não.Pois, eu podia pará-lo, eu podia ter negado.-ela tirou o colar.

-Eu também...

Ela olhou para mim.Segurava com firmeza o colar que tanto protegia.Que tanto era querido.

-Então, por que não me parou, não parou?

-Eu não sei...

-Tudo bem!-ela sorriu triste.-Acho que você deve estar péssimo.Pois, traiu Kikyou.-ela ainda sorria triste.

-Não... Estou me sentindo culpado por beijar uma aluna, mas, não por esse motivo.Pois, Kikyou se foi há muito tempo, ela se foi da minha vida!-eu disse olhando para foto de nós dois juntos.

-Não queria magoá-lo.

-----Kagome-----

Olhei de novo para o relógio... As horas voavam já era quatro e dez.

Voltou o silêncio...

Cada um de nós se sentia culpado de um jeito...

De uma forma.

As horas passavam...

Quatro e meia;

Cinco;

Cinco e quarenta e cinco;

Seis e dez;

-Está escurecendo é melhor ir!-ele disse se levantando.

-Mas, eu...-eu nem consegui terminar a frase.Segurava ainda meu colar.

Ele me puxou pelo braço.

-Calma professor!-pedi.

-Desculpa, outro dia a gente conversa.-ele falou me levando até a porta.

-Eu sei que não deveria ter beijado o senhor, mais isso não é muito, não?Cadê sua educação?

-Per...-ele falava abrindo a porta.-Não!-ele fechou na hora.

-Está bem?Parece estar passando mal.

----Inuyasha----

-Está bem?Parece estar passando mal.-Ela disse olhando para mim assustada.

-Estou sim!-me encostei na porta e me agachei.

Ela fez o mesmo. -Está bem?-colocou a mão na minha testa.

Meu coração acelerou...

-Já disse que estou.

Meu corpo começou a pulsar... No ritmo do meu coração.

-Eu não acredito. Maldição. -me amaldiçoei.

Senti a transformação, minhas garras sumindo, meus caninos se indo, minhas orelhas também.Meus cabelos mudando.

-----Kagome-----

-AH!-soltei um berro. -O que está acontecendo com você?-perguntei vendo meu professor se transformar.

Suas garras, caninos, orelhinhas sumiram.E seu cabelo escureceu.

-É que como sou um Hanyou me transformo em humano uma vez por mês... E esse dia é hoje!-ele disse com raiva.

-Que pena!

-É...

-Eu adorava tanto suas orelhas de cachorro!-falei triste.

-O que?-ele disse com mais raiva ainda.

-É que eu gosto tanto de suas orelhas... Eu sempre quis pegá-las.Mas, você vai ficar para sempre assim?

-É claro que não.Não escutou eu dizer que uma vez por mês?

-Sim.

-Agora pode ir.

-Está me expulsando?-perguntei.

-Estou. Você sabe do meu segredo.Já sabe demais.

-Mas, é melhor. Já que, assim eu posso ser sua amiga!-eu disse sorrindo.

-Amiga?-ele perguntou me encarando.

-Sim.

Ele sorriu.Puxou-me pelo braço...

-Como?-eu estava confusa.Acabei deixando meu colar cair.

O professor... Ele me abraçou!

Continua...


	10. Cap9 Lua Nova!

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.9-Lua Nova!_

Senti seu abraço forte...

Acabei esquecendo o colar no chão.

-Por que... O senhor está me abraçando?-perguntei ainda o abraçando.

-Você é uma das poucas pessoas que me aceita como eu sou.-ele disse me olhando fixamente.

"Mesmo assim... Mesmo como humano ainda sinto aquele arrepio quando ele é hanyou".

-Inuyasha...

"Eu não costumava chamá-lo assim, sempre dizia: Professor dali, professor de cá".

Repeti seu nome outra vez...

"Eu não quero beijá-lo... Mas, ao mesmo tempo parece que quero! Não consigo pensar direito".

Escutei um barulho vindo da porta...

"Quem é?".

A porta estava se abrindo.Imediatamente eu levantei.

Olhei para baixo: o professor estava caindo no chão.Dei uma risada e depois, olhei para a porta...

-Quem é você?-perguntei olhando para "aquela pessoa me encarando".

Essa pessoa não respondeu.Desviou do Inuyasha... Quer dizer: Professor! Caminhou um pouco e se sentou no sofá.

O Inuyasha... Quer dizer "professor" se levantou.

-Ah!-o professor gritou.-Quem te deu permissão para entrar aqui?-ele disse raivoso, caminhando até onde se encontrava aquela pessoa.

Eu apenas ficava observando...

"Acho que já vi esse rosto antes...".

-Mas, aonde?-estava confusa.

"Lembrei"!

Caminho até a estante... E pego um porta-retrato.

-Você é...-eu falo me virando e olhando para "aquela pessoa".

-Sesshoumaru!-grita o professor.-O que você está fazendo aqui?-grita mais.

-É você mesmo? Sesshoumaru é o irmão do professor!-eu digo estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Ele pega minha mão e a beija.

-Vejo meu irmão que ainda gosta de fêmeas humanas.-ele disse soltando minha mão e olhando para o professor.

-Eu "gosto" de quem eu quiser!-disse o professor -e outra coisa... Você não pode dizer nada!Está noivo de uma humana.Uma reles humana...

-Rin não é igual às outras.-ele disse sério. -E você?É tão incompetente que foi deixado por uma.

-Se fui ou não o problema é meu!

-Sei, sei...

-Pare de me encher!-gritou o professor.

-Não.-retrucou seu irmão.

-Por que veio bem na Lua Nova?

-Por quê?

-É!Responda seu idiota!

-Simples você estaria como humano não ia tentar me matar... Mesmo sendo em vão!

-Não me subestime!-a raiva se demonstrava na voz do professor.-e fale logo por que veio!

-Eu vim para te trazer algumas notícias.-disse o Sesshoumaru revirando os olhos.

-Diga logo!-bufou o professor.

-Vim falar de fêmeas...

-Que?-professor estava confuso.

-Vim falar sobre a Kikyou.-disse o irmão "dele" se levantando.E pegando a foto de Kikyou.

-Se veio falar sobre coisas "absurdas" é melhor ir embora.

-Eu a encontrei...-disse Sesshoumaru olhando para mim.

-E daí?-disse o professor parecendo não ligar.

"Eles me esqueceram..." Pensei enquanto via o Sesshoumaru se aproximar.

-Hum...-ele falou segurando meu queixo.

-Ei?-perguntei assustada.

Ele aproximou seu rosto perto do meu.Virou meu rosto para o lado depois, para o outro.

-Ela é bem parecida com Kikyou.-ele suspirou.-Aposto que está se envolvendo com essa garota só por causa, da aparência dela com a Kikyou.

-Sesshoumaru, sai de perto dela.-Disse o professor se aproximando.-Em primeiro lugar: Não estou em envolvendo com essa garota, inútil.Principalmente, porque ela é minha aluna.

-Está lecionando?-o irmão do professor disse me soltando.-Pensei que ainda faltasse alguns anos para terminar a faculdade.

-Eu terminei no ano passado!-gritou o professor.

-Tá, não grite.E daí que você seja professor dela?

-Ela tem namorado!

-hum... Mate-o se gosta dela.

-Eu não gosto dela!!!!!!!!-gritou o professor.

-Vocês dois aí!Sabem que ainda estou aqui?-perguntei furiosa.

-Mil desculpas.-disse Sesshoumaru olhando para mim.

-Deixa-me esclarecer algumas coisas, eu não estou envolvida com o meu professor, que ainda, ensina matemática... O matériazinha... Estou feliz namorando o meu Kouga!-expliquei.

-Kouga?-perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Sim...- eu peguei meu colar e mostrei a foto dele.-Esse é o meu Kouga!

-Agora não tenho dúvidas, esse é o príncipe yokai dos lobos.-disse Sesshoumaru segurando o colar.-Ouvia boatos que ele estava se envolvendo com uma humana.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim.-ele disse calmo.

-Por que fala de humanos com tanta frieza?

-Simples, humanos não gostam muito de yokais. -ele disse olhando para o Inuyasha.

-Eu não consigo entender...

Ele voltou a olhar para meu rosto.-Existi exceções, tipo você e minha noiva.Qualquer dia a trago aqui para você conhece-la!

-Tá!-disse sorrindo.

-Vocês me esqueceram!!!!!!-gritou o professor.Nós olhamos para ele.

-Sim, esquecemos.-disse Sesshoumaru.

-Fale logo o que quer!

-Vi Kikyou.

-E daí?

-Ela estava "te" procurando.

-Como?

-Ela me perguntou "sobre" você.

-E o que respondeu?

-Nada, apenas, que se encontrava bem.

-Assim, é melhor, não a quero ver mais.

-Desculpa perguntar -eu comecei.-Mas, o que ela fez de tão grave?

-Nada. -disse o professor já cortando a conversa.

-Eu já vou...-disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando da porta.-Tenho certeza que nos veremos em breve, adeus, irmãozinho.-ele disse em deboche. -E até mais Kagome.-ele saiu.

O silêncio predominou...

-----Inuyasha-----

Flash Back

-É isso mesmo. -Kikyou falou tirando a aliança da mão.

-Mas, eu não entendo...

Ela jogou a aliança no chão.-Eu queria ir sem dizer adeus!-ela gritou.-Eu preciso pensar!Pensar!-gritou mais.

Agachei-me e peguei a aliança.

Não respondi.Peguei a aliança e coloquei dentro de "uma caixinha preta aveludada".

Ela pegou as malas que estavam em cima do sofá.-Pode ficar com isso...-ela disse limpando as lágrimas e colocando a chave do apartamento sobre a estante de tv.

-Quando você voltar, isso...-falei mostrando a caixinha preta.-... Ainda vai estar te esperando!

Ela sorriu.-Adeus!-caminhou até a porta e se foi.

Fim do Flash Back

Sentei-me no sofá.

-Ela voltou...-eu disse pensando alto.

Kagome sentou ao meu lado.

-Ela voltou para estragar minha vida mais uma vez.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça.

-Professor?

Eu olhei para ela.Ela se levantou.Estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu peguei sua mão.

Ela me levou até a varanda.

-Quando chega a Lua Nova você se transforma em humano?-ela perguntou olhando o céu.

-É. -disse ainda pensando em Kikyou.

-Você sofreu muito por causa da Kikyou?-ela olhou para mim.

Não respondi.

-Deve ter sofrido, nem gosta de falar nela.

-Isso não importa mais.-falei olhando o céu.

Ela pegou na minha mão.-Mas, agora importa.Já que ela voltou.E sua tristeza está visível.Parece que quando se transforma em humano, dá para saber como se sente...

-Por isso, eu "odeio" ser um hanyou. –interrompi-a.

-Como se sente por dentro.Diferente de quando é um yokai. -Continuou.

-E você gosta de mim como?-falei a olhando.

-Como?

-Sim, como?

-Não importa como, pois, seja como for você é meu "professor", apesar, de ser de matemática.-ela disse sorrindo.

Eu sorri.

Flash Back

"-Acho que ela pode realizar desejos. -ela disse passando a mão pelo tronco e olhando para aquela árvore".

"-e o seu desejo? -ela perguntou olhando para mim. -Qual seria o seu desejo?".

"Ela colocou a mão sobre meu ombro. -Então, seja qual for seu desejo, eu quero que se realize".

"Enfim, o que eu pude fazer? O que fiz para evitar isto? Se no fundo, naquele momento meu 'desejo'foi beijá-la".

Fim do Flash Back

"E agora? Kikyou voltou".Pensava enquanto via Kagome sorrir.

-Eu tenho que ir.-ela disse saindo da varanda.

-Certo.

-Só uma última coisa:

-O que?

-Lembre-se sempre, eu sou sua amiga.-ela disse abrindo a porta.-E vou te ajudar se Kikyou te magoar outra vez!E também vou esperar você se abrir e me contar o que ela te fez.Pois, assim eu poderei te ajudar mais.-Ela falou isso e foi embora.

"Estou sozinho de novo".

Flash Back

-Está me expulsando?-ela perguntou se levantando também.

-Estou.Você sabe do meu segredo.Já sabe demais.

-Mas, é melhor. Já que, assim eu posso ser sua amiga!-ela disse sorrindo.

-Amiga?-eu perguntei a encarando.

-Sim.

Fim do Flash Back

"Por que quando lembro das palavras dela dói algo aqui dentro do meu coração?".

-Por que é tão horrível escutá-la dizer isso?

**Continua...**

O que acharam desse capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado. Que tenham ficado mais curiosos. Eu sei que tenho que apressar as coisas... Mas, a fic está feita já. Calma que a coisa vai... Lentamente, mas, vai! Go Inu! Go Kagome! Mostrem a força do amor!!!

Aaaahhh! Sesshoumaru estraga prazer. Mas, ele apareceu e vamos admitir! Oba, oba!

Eba!

Agora aos comentários:

-Eu disse que vinha logo-

**Agome-chan**. –_ Hmm intuição? Hoho que coisa mais interessante. Mas, calma, que o Kouga já está vindo... Confesso que os últimos capítulos acontecem de uma maneira mais rápida. Bem, eu estou torcendo com você para a Kagome chutar o Kouga e o Inuyasha esquecer logo a Kikyou. Ixi, mas, Sesshoumaru disse que ela voltou... Ela voltou? No próximo capítulo saberemos... Beijão!_

**Cris**.- _EU SEI! Eu tenho que ser uma boa escritora e cooperar com ambos. Fazer tudo direitinho. Mas, espere! A fic está montadinha e tudo vai acontecer do jeitinho que tem que ser... Ou não! Hohoho Mas, e agora? Kikyou voltou? O que o Inu vai fazer? O que Kagome vai sentir? Apenas, amigos? Eu duvido e você? Beijão e espera que a coisa esquenta._


	11. Cap10 Reencontrando meu pesadelo!

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.11- Sonho...!_

Caminhava pela rua.Estava com mais uma carta minha para Kouga nas mãos.

Depositei-a sobre o correio e alegre voltei para casa.

Olhei em minha caixa de correio.

-Ah!-me surpreendi ao ver uma carta para mim, com o remetente sendo Kouga.

Entrei correndo em casa.Todos espantaram tamanha felicidade.

Corri para meu quarto. Abri vorazmente minha carta.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas li a minha carta tão esperada.

"Kagome, meu amor, peço-lhe desculpa por não ter respondido suas cartas, estou muito ocupado. Porém, posso responder lhe que li todas com muito amor. Esperando logo que sua vontade e minha vontade se realizem. Pois, não consigo mais esperar tanto tempo...".

Não evitei deixando lágrimas percorrerem meu rosto.

"... Tanto tempo para vê-la de novo. Sentir seus abraços apertados, seus carinhos e seus beijos quentes. Infelizmente não poderei mandar mais cartas. Já que para minha felicidade estarei voltando no dia que estiver lendo está carta. Espero-te as 13:00 da tarde no aeroporto. Te amo muito".

Eu não estava crente.Ele voltou para sempre.Para sempre, para podermos viver finalmente, felizes!

O tempo passou em um piscar de olhos.E quando me deparei já estava no aeroporto o esperando.

Senti um beijo em meu pescoço...

Braços entrelaçando minha cintura.Um sorriso se fez.Esse era o jeito de Kouga me dizer: olá.

Virei para assim, vê-lo.Vi seu rosto, aquele rosto de um garoto maroto.De um garoto sapeca!

"Eu quero abraço, senti-lo e beijá-lo".

Entrelacei seu pescoço com meus braços. Fechei meus olhos para que pudesse sentir seu beijo.

Aos poucos centímetros abrir meus olhos.

-Professor!-gritei desesperadamente e me afastando.Pois, aquele que tinha em meus braços, não era meu amado Kouga e sim, o professor.

Olhei ao meu redor procurando Kouga.

Quando finalmente, o para seus braços.

Dando-o um longo abraço.Mas, como?

Ele sumiu!Não pude senti-lo.

Senti alguém me abraçar por trás.

Virei me olhando quem era...

-Professor?

Senti seus lábios, senti seus carinhos...

-----

-Professor?-gritei acordando.

Estava sentada no banco do ônibus.Hoje resolvi voltar de ônibus.

-Mas, que sonho mais estranho.-digo saindo do ônibus e caminhando para casa.

-----Inuyasha-----

Eu a beijei de novo.

"Como posso ser tão tolo?".

Após, o beijo.Ela sorriu zombeteira.

-Eu disse que ainda te queria.

-Huf!-eu bufei.-Saia e não volte.-disse apontando para a porta.

Ela me selou.-Eu vou fazer o que quer por enquanto, pois, quero provar lhe que eu voltei para ficar ao seu lado.

-Maldição!Eu sei que é mentira, ou será que levou um "fora" dele?-disse com raiva.

-Quem?Naraku?-ela se fez de desentendida.

-Sim!Quem mais poderia ser?

-É claro que não.Eu apenas descobri que te amo.

-Seja como for, vá!-disse voltando a apontar para a porta.

Ela não respondeu.Apenas, obedeceu.

"Maldição... Você voltou! E por mais que eu negue, ainda possui meu coração".

Pensei enquanto sentava, no sofá e tirava aquela tão conhecida caixinha preta.Mas, algo veio junto... Um certo amuleto de proteção.Que ele me proteja!

-----Kagome-----

Estava indo para minha classe.A mania de ir sempre direto para classe.

Sentei na minha carteira.

-Esse sonho... Eu não consigo entender esse sonho!-disse batendo com força na mesa.

Flash Back

Entrelacei seu pescoço com meus braços.E fechei meus olhos para que pudesse sentir seu beijo.

Aos poucos centímetros abrir meus olhos.

-Professor!-gritei desesperadamente e me afastando.

Olhei ao meu redor procurando Kouga.

Quando finalmente, o para seus braços.

O dando um longo abraço.Mas, como?

Ele sumiu!Não pude senti-lo.

Senti alguém me abraçar por trás.

Virei me olhando quem era...

-Professor?

Senti seus lábios, senti seus carinhos...

Fim do Flash Back

-Ah!Sai da minha cabeça!-disse colocando minha mão na minha cabeça.

-----

Aula de matemática...

Isso não é bom!

O professor estava nervoso.Mal conseguiu explicar matéria.

E eu nem prestei atenção.Não consegui.

Eu olhava para ele e corava.

E assim, foi.

-----

Fim da aula...

Eu apressei meu passo e consegui chegar na sala dos professores, hesitei ao abrir a porta.Mas, enfim a abri!

-Com licença?-disse abrindo a porta.

Por sorte a única pessoa que ali e encontrava era ele.

-Sim, Higurashi?-ele disse tomando um gole de café.

"Ele está tão estranho".

-Eu queria perguntar uma coisa.-disse me aproximando de onde ele estava.

-Sim?-ele disse nem olhando para mim.

-Você e Kikyou se encontraram de novo?

"Por que perguntei isso? Não era isso que ia perguntar, aliás, eu nem ia falar com ele, por quê?".

Ele olhou para mim e se levantou. Pegando seus materiais.

-Isso não vem ao caso. -disse friamente e caminhando até a porta.

Mas, deixou todo seu material cair.

Eu me agachei a fim de ajudá-lo.

-Não precisa!-ele disse pegando a maioria dos papéis.

-Não.-eu ajudei a pegar o resto.

Ele levantou e eu o acompanhei.

-Por que está agindo assim?-perguntei o encarando.

-Por nada.-ele disse caminhando para a porta.

Eu parei na sua frente o impedindo de prosseguir.

-Por nada?Diga-me, pois, não entendo.

-Esqueceu?-ele alterou a voz.-Eu sou o professor e você é apenas, uma aluna.

"Como? Eu tinha me esquecido deste detalhe".

-E Kikyou? O que ela é para você?-disse abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo triste.

-Ela é um passado.-ele disse com a voz gélida.

-Um passado que voltou.-eu disse levantando a cabeça e mostrando lágrimas.

-Ela pode até ter voltado, mas, eu ainda a quero esquecer.Ela não se preocupou comigo quando foi embora.Ela foi embora para braços de outro!-ele confessou.

-Outro?

-Sim!Outro.Naraku, aquele maldito que tirou minha Kikyou.

-Você ainda gosta dela, não?-eu disse olhando dentro daqueles olhos dourados.

-Pare!É claro que não.-ele disse virando o rosto para o lado.

-Então, explique-me... Por que a beijou?

Ele olhou para mim espantado.

-Todos na minha classe sabem, já que te espionaram.

-Ela me beijou. -ele disse zangado.

-Eu não acredito!-eu gritei.

"Estava com ciúmes?".

-Então, me explica!Por que nós nos beijamos?-ele disse sarcástico. -Você sempre diz que senti falta desse seu namorado e tal, então, por que me beijou?

-Deixo claro que nós nos beijamos.Mas, não é o senhor que diz sempre que somos apenas, aluna e professor?

-Não é a mais pura verdade?

- Eu sei.Mas, eu não queria ser sua aluna!-eu disse gritando.

-Não?Por quê?-ele disse sarcástico novamente.

-Por que...

-Diz o porquê.

-Simples, porque se eu sou sua aluna...

-É?

Eu me aproximei dele.

"Estou ficando louca" Pensei aproximando meu rosto do dele.

Meus lábios estavam a centímetros dos dele.

-Se sou sua aluna como me encontro agora, não poderei fazer o que eu quero!-foi isso que eu disse.Se alguém conseguir me entender.

-E o que quer?-ele disse como se estivesse me desafiando.

-Eu quero...-disse diminuindo minha aproximação.-Eu queria te beijar, mas, como disse: somos apenas, aluna e professor e eu também tenho namorado.-disse me afastando.

Dei as costas para ele.

Sai da sala o deixando lá.

"Sim. Esse foi o que queria naquele momento. Meu desejo era beijá-lo. Mas, isso será um sonho".

-Um sonho que não quero realizar.

"Mesmo que eu tenha sentido uma vez, seus lábios. Queria sentir mais algumas vezes... Que pena, pois, isso é um sonho que não quero realizar!".

**Continua...**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a coisa tá ficando boa! Eba! Eba! Não me matem... Eu já disse que a história já está escrita. Agüenta aí que a coisa vai esquentar. Falei. Falei.**

**Bem, vamos ao que interessa no momento! Comentários!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cris.- as coisas estão quentes? Não sei... Eu acho que a coisa tá boa. Não sei... O que você acha? Conta que eu estou curiosa! ta? Espero te ver aqui de novo. Beijão.

Fly.- Eu não morri. Você descobriu isso hoje. É que as coisas andam meio corridas...Essa escola me mata rsrs ¬¬ Que olha a lua o que!! rsrs Eu tmb até que tava sentindo falta de vc ahauhua Beijão ¬¬ sem lua alguma.

Uchiha Danii-chan. -Oh, você também é Dani! Oba! Eita! Pode se empooooooooooolgar e muito, por favor. Conte tudo o que achar. mas, pobre Kikyou e Kouga... Eles estão voltando. Para esquentar as coisas. E isso é tão bom. Espero te ver no próximo beijos.

Agome-chan.- Nyaa, não me olhe desse jeito meigo. Nem me arranhe depois. Eu não posso contar. Senão, tudo perde o encanto.Nyaa Mas, olha, que a coisa está boa. Ohh, Kagome se revelando. Eu concordo...Essa história de amigos, uff, tudo papo furado. Espero que leia e comente. Até e beijos.


	12. Cap11 Sonho

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.10- Reencontrando meu pesadelo!_

-Desculpa, cheguei atrasada!-disse para o "professor".

-Kagome... Sente-se à aula já começou.-disse o Inuyasha.

-Sim, senhor.-disse indo me sentar.

A aula vôo.

E quando me dei conta já estávamos no intervalo...Eu estava sentada em um banco.

-Kagome?-era Eri se aproximando.

-Sim?-perguntei levando a boca minha refeição.

-Você e o professor de matemática estão bem íntimos, não?-falou Yuka que também se aproximava junto com Ayume.

Engasguei.-Que?-estava me recuperando.

-É que ele te chamou pelo primeiro nome.-disse Ayume batendo palmas.-Nossa!Pensou se você tivesse um romance com o professor? Seria tão romântico!

-Hum... Você não está tendo um romance com o professor, está?-disse Eri me encarando.

-É claro que não!-gritei. -Esqueceram que eu tenho um namorado?

-Mas, ele parece que morreu."Nunca" te mandou uma carta se quer!-disse Yuka se sentando ao meu lado.

-Parem de falar isso!Ele não morreu.-disse meio triste.

-Não fica assim, Kagome.-disse Ayume colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Eu sorri.

-Mas, é muito estranho o professor de matemática te chamar pelo primeiro nome.-disse Eri se sentando também ao meu lado.

-Parem de falar isso!-gritei.

-Tá, mas, que seria...-começou Yuka.

-Pára!-gritei de novo.

-Certo, certo...-Disse Ayume.

-Meninas...?-falou Eri apontando para algo.

-Sim?-eu e as outras perguntando.

-Olha ali, tem uma mulher... Eu nunca a vi por aqui.Será uma nova professora?-disse Yuka.

"Eu conheço esse rosto...".

-É... Pode ser. -disse Ayume.

"Ela é...".

-Vamos Kagome.Bateu o sinal!-disse Ayume me puxando.

-----Inuyasha-----

-Então, comecem a fazer esses exercícios quero corrigir hoje.-disse me sentando em minha mesa.-Aproveitem que hoje a professora de português não está presente, e eu vou ficar duas aulas.

Ouvi batidas na porta.-Continuem com seus exercícios.

Falei abrindo a porta.

-Como?-eu perguntei assustado.-Alunos...-eu engoli o seco.

Olhei para meus alunos me olhando.

Olhei para o rosto de "Kagome" me encarando.

-Continuem os exercícios.Preciso conversar com essa senhorita.-disse saindo da sala.Eles começaram a bagunçar.

Voltei...

-Sem bagunça, por favor!Estou aqui fora.

Antes, de sair vi o rosto de Kagome.Parecia triste.Mas, quando ela percebeu que eu a olhava, sorriu confiante.

-----

-O que está fazendo aqui?-perguntei demonstrando minha raiva.

"Ela voltou".

-Voltei...-ela disse tirando os óculos escuros.

-Eu estou vendo.

Ela se aproximou de mim.-Eu vim buscar algo que é meu...

-Não tem nada que é seu aqui!-eu falei a afastando.

Ela colocou a mão no meu bolso.-Isso é meu!Você mesmo me disse.-ela disse tirando a caixinha preta de meu bolso.

-Devolva!Pois, isso não lhe pertence mais.-disse pegando a caixinha de volta.

-Eu estava confusa... Precisava pensar.-ela disse olhando para o lado.

-Pensar?-respirei fundo. -4 anos... Você demorou quatro anos para voltar.Esse é o seu o pensar?

-É, mas, eu... Eu... Precisava pensar!-ela disse voltando a me olhar.

-Sei... Mas, eu não entendo esse seu pensar.

Ela se aproximou. -Mas, agora eu sei... Que te amo!

-Mas, eu não te amo mais.-disse friamente.

-Mesmo assim, eu ainda te quero.-Ela disse me beijando.

"Eu não resisti... E como pude? Se por esses quatro anos, eu a estava esperando".

Eu a afastei.-Não!

-Sei que ainda me quer!-ela disse colocando a mão sobre meu rosto.

-Estou trabalhando, não me encha mais.

-Está bem!Mas, sei que nos veremos em breve!-ela disse indo embora.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta para entrar na sala e voltar a dar minha aula... Levei um susto ao ver aquele "monte" de pessoas caindo aos meus pés.

-Vocês me escutaram?-perguntei estralando os dedos e olhando os com uma cara totalmente assustadora.

-É claro que não.-disseram sem graça e voltando aos seus lugares.

-Como vocês foram maus alunos... Quero esses exercícios na minha mesa daqui a vinte minutos.E ainda, irei corrigi-los. Anotem também que para amanhã quero as páginas 40, 41 e 42.

Ouvi-os reclamarem, entretanto, não liguei.

"Ela voltou... Eu pensei que era uma 'ilusão' de Sesshoumaru. Mas, não é. Ela voltou". Peguei minha caixinha. "Eu não quero mais vê-la. Eu não quero mais saber que ela pode aparecer a qualquer minuto e querer isso de volta. Mas, por que fui beijá-la? Eu não resisti... Deveria ter resistido. Se não ela ainda vai pensar que me tem na palma da mão. E... E ela me tem? Não. Eu não a amo mais".

-Eu tinha apenas, 18 anos... Ela também. Mesmo assim, jurávamos que ficaríamos juntos para sempre.Porém quatro anos se passaram, terminei a faculdade.E consegui um bom emprego. E ela? Por que voltou justo agora?-falei bem baixinho só para mim.

-Professor?-eu olhei para quem me chamava.-Eu acabei os exercícios.

"Higurashi... Ela é uma das minhas alunas. Acho que tem 15 anos. É uma boa aluna. Mas acho que estou em envolvendo demais com ela. Não sei. Ela não é apenas, uma aluna?".

-Professor?

-Desculpe, estava entretido demais com meus pensamentos.-disse pegando seu caderno e conferindo se tinha feito todas as lições. -Está o.k.

-Professor, era a Kikyou aquela mulher não era?-ela perguntou pegando o caderno.

-Sim...-disse como se aquilo não me importasse.

-estava pensando nela?

-Higurashi?-voltei a chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

-Sim?

-Não se envolva mais na minha vida.Agora com licença, tenho que conferir os cadernos de seus colegas.-disse pegando o caderno de outro aluno.

Ela não respondeu.

-Posso ir ao banheiro?-ela perguntou.

-Sim...-disse pegando outro caderno e nem olhando para o rosto dela.

-Obrigada!

Eu olhei para seu rosto.Ela segurava lágrimas.

"Desculpe Kagome... Mas, você tem sua vida e eu tenho a mim, não quero mais envolvê-la nisso".

-----Kagome-----

-Idiota!-falei batendo na parede.

Estava ali sentada no "vaso sanitário".

Chorava sem parar.

-Eu só queria ajudá-lo!Só isso...

Derrubei meu caderno.Que se abriu na última página.

"Kagome&Kouga eternamente juntos".

Escrevi isso, pois, quando a aula estava chata eu lembrava que à tarde íamos sempre a algum lugar, mesmo que fosse só para estudarmos juntos.E isso, me deixava feliz.

-E agora? Não responde meus telefonemas... Nem minhas cartas.Nem sei porquê foi para longe... Estados Unidos? É bem longe daqui. Eu não quero mais esperar!-disse chorando mais.

Limpei minhas lágrimas.

Fui até a pia e lavei meu rosto.

"Todas as noites sonhava com nosso reencontro. Entretanto, você aos poucos foi sumindo... Já que não me manda uma carta ou me telefona, estou começando a achar que você se esqueceu de mim".

-----Inuyasha-----

A aula acabou.

-Hoje o dia não foi tão bom!-falo subindo pelo elevador.-Vou chegar em casa e dormir.

Mas, quando saiu do elevador me deparo com Sango e Miroku.Eles se casaram faz três meses.

-Inuyasha?-é Sango.

-Fale... Que quero ir dormir.-eu digo indo em direção ao meu apartamento.

-Pare!-é Miroku.

-O que foi?-digo colocando a chave na fechadura.

-Tem alguém te procurando... Está em meu apartamento.-disse Sango.Olhando para Miroku com uma cara não muito agradável.

"Aposto que ele aprontou alguma".

-Tá...-respondo.

Eu entro na casa deles.

E em deparo com "ela".

-Você?-digo não muito feliz com aquela visita.

-Sim.Disse que nos encontraríamos em breve!-era ela.

Ela puxou me pelo braço.-Obrigada pela hospitalidade!E Miroku... Eu não quero ter um filho seu!-ela disse me levando para fora de lá.

Ainda pude ouvir uns berros:

-Miroku seu canalha!-era Sango.

-Calma, amorzinho!-ele disse parecendo com medo.

-Calma uma ova!

Escutei um barulho de algo quebrando.

-Escapei por pouco!-disse Miroku.

-Mas, agora eu não vou errar.-ela berrou.

Pude ouvir outro barulho de outra coisa quebrando.

"Só espero que ele sobreviva".

-----

Ela me trouxe até em casa.

-Pare!-disse finalmente, fazendo-a me largar.

Ela se aproximou.Pude sentir seus toques e mais uma vez...

"Beijei-a".

**Continua...**

**Nyaaa...! Eu demorei para atualizar? Está tão corrida minha vida. O.o Dá até medo. rsrs**

**Não sei! Estou tentando atualizar mais rápido. Mais dois capítulos!**

**Inuyasha cachorro... ¬¬**


	13. Cap12 Parque

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.12-Parque..._

"Ainda não acreditava que disse aquilo para o professor. Minha sorte é que hoje é sábado!" Pensava enquanto, caminhava até o correio.

Hoje vou levar outra carta para Kouga.

-Por que ele não me responde?

-----

Cheguei em casa e fui olhando na caixa de correio.

-Nada de novo!

Estou cansada de esperar.

Será que ele não me quer mais? Ou será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Eu não conseguia entender.

Almocei e resolvi dar uma volta.

Talvez, isso melhore meu humor.

Lembrei daquele parque que meu professor foi.

Meu professor... O que eu sinto por ele?

Não sei!

Ele e eu se aproximamos nessas semanas.

-Como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.-digo me sentando em um banco.Fecho meus olhos e não evito que saiam lágrimas destes.

Coloco minha mão sobre meu rosto, para que ninguém me veja chorar.

Sinto alguém se sentar ao meu lado.Limpo as lágrimas correndo.

-Então, gostou deste parque?-era ele.O "meu professor".

-Sim.-respondo tentando sorrir.

"Ainda não queria o reencontrar. Mas, parece que eu o persigo e que ele me persegue".

O silêncio que sempre me incomoda.Mas, desta vez ele o quebra.

-Kagome...-ele começa.Eu não sei porquê mais fico tão feliz quando me chama pelo meu primeiro nome.

-Sim?

-Sabe?Eu também gosto muito deste parque.

Eu olho para ele.-Por quê?-pergunto sorrindo alegremente.

-Foi nesse parque que conheci Kikyou.-ele diz com a voz melancólica.-Eu tinha 16 anos quando a conheci.Jurávamos que nos amávamos.Então, juntamos dinheiro e fomos morar juntos.Eu não agüentava mais Sesshoumaru.

"Eu não consigo acreditar. O professor está se abrindo comigo".

-Namoramos por dois anos.E quando completamos 18 anos, ela disse que queria pensar.Então, me deixou.Ela foi embora...Um pouco antes disso, um mês antes.Resolvemos que iríamos nos casar.Então, comprei uma aliança para ela.Tudo parecia estar perfeitamente bem.

-Então, ela te deixou?

-Pensei que era verdade... Que ela estava em dúvida se queria se casar ou não.Mas, depois, de um mês a vi com outro, vi-a aos beijos com outro.

-Quem?

-Naraku... Ela me deixou porque não me amava mais... E mesmo assim, fiquei esperando. Esperando que algum dia voltasse a nos reencontrar...

-E agora?-eu confesso estava entretida com aquela história.-Você a reencontrou.

-Mas, eu não sei mais o que eu quero.-ele disse olhando para o lado.

"Por que será que eu me sinto tão bem ao lado dele?".

-Por que você acha que não a ama mais?-perguntei me aproximando dele.

Ele virou o rosto olhando para mim.

Eu corei.

-Talvez, eu a ame ainda.-ele disse abaixando a cabeça.-Por isso, deixei-a me beijar.

- Talvez, você a ame ainda.-eu disse me levantando.

Ele olhou confuso pra mim.

-Eu tenho que ir...- eu disse friamente.

"O que estou fazendo? Por que estou agindo assim?".

Ele se levantou. Segurou-me pelos braços.

-O que houve?-ele disse ainda confuso.

-Nada, tenho que fazer minha...-o que?AH!-...Lição de casa.

-Não.

Tentei me soltar de seus braços.Ele me chocalhou.

-Pára está me machucando.

Ele parou de me chacoalhar, mas, ainda me segurava pelos braços.

-Você não disse que era minha amiga?-ele disse finalmente, me soltando.-Então, estou me abrindo.

-Como?

-Eu estou contando o meu problema para você.E você quer ir para casa.-ele reclamou. Eu pude perceber que estava chateado.

-Sinto muito...

Ele respirou fundo.-Aceito suas desculpas.

-Professor... Não!Inuyasha!-sorri.-Ontem, sobre o que eu disse...-comecei.

"Não sei o que falar. Mas, eu tenho que me desculpar".

Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

-Eu não... Queria ter dito aquilo.Eu...

Ele me puxou para perto de si.E cochichou em meu ouvido:

-Eu entendo.-sussurrou em meu ouvido.-Pois, eu também queria te beijar, apenas...

Nós se afastamos.

-Naquele momento!?-sem quere dissemos juntos.

Eu não conseguia fazer meu coração voltar ao normal e muito menos parar de corar.

Ele estendeu o dedo mindinho.-Amigos?-perguntei com um sorriso alegre.

Eu estendi o meu dedo mindinho.Nós os entrelaçamos.

-Por que não?-disse alegre.

-Eu já vou.-disse ele se virando.

-Certo.Até segunda.

-Até.

Eu fiquei o observando...

"Ele estendeu o dedo mindinho. -Amigos? -perguntei com um sorriso alegre. Eu estendi o meu dedo mindinho. Nós os entrelaçamos. -Por que não? -disse alegre".Lembrei da cena que há pouco aconteceu.

E agora achei uma resposta.

-Por que não?-perguntei para mim mesma.Enquanto, caminhava para casa.

Suspirei.-Talvez, por causa, que eu não queria você como um amigo, professor.

"Eu te quero sim! Mas, não como um simples amigo... Eu te quero como... Como eu te quero?".

-----

Cheguei em casa...

"Como eu o quero?" Acreditem se quiser.Mas, o caminho inteiro, eu fiquei pensando nisso.

-Talvez, eu te queira como... Como um "amor".-disse do nada.

Assustando-me com o próprio pensamento.

Balancei a cabeça para esquecer do que acabara de falar.

Como sempre, olhei dentro da minha caixa de correio...

-Nada como...

Como?

Senti algo cair sobre meus pés.

-uma carta. -olhei feliz. Peguei-a correndo. -Kouga!!!-gritei ao ler o remetente.

Corri para o meu quarto.

-----

Cai sobre a cama.

E comecei a lê-la.

- "Kagome meu amor. Desculpe antes, não ter respondido nenhuma de suas cartas. Mas, tive alguns problemas aqui no Estados Unidos. Talvez, não traga boas notícias. Entretanto, deixe isso de lado. Saiba que não parei um minuto se quer de pensar em você. Tomara que você também só tenha pensado em mim...".

Após ler essa última frase fiquei meio triste. Pois, isso não foi verdade. Eu sempre pensava nele. Mas, também pensei muito no professor.Pensei mais até do que eu podia.Voltei a ler a carta:

- "Bom. Eu chegarei em breve. Quero lhe fazer uma surpresa! Te amo muito, minha doce Kagome".

Reli a carta e voltei dobrá-la.

Ele vai voltar!

Rodopiei no quarto caindo de volta na cama.

Adormeci...

-----Inuyasha-----

Cheguei na escola.

Para mim estava tudo bem.

Voltei a ser "amigo" de Kagome.E... Não vi Kikyou até agora.

Hum?Sei que isso nada tem a ver com o assunto, mas, sabe o por que dou aulas?Por que leciono?

-Simples, quando era mais novo eu odiava que os professores mandassem em mim.E gostava de ver aquelas pessoas interessadas no que aquela pessoa ali na frente da classe dizia.Então, virei professor.Já que poucas pessoas me ouvem, pelo menos, ali eu tento faze-las me ouvir.E eu "mando" nos alunos...-falei sorrindo entrando na classe de Kagome.-Olá, classe.

-Está animado professor?-perguntou a aluna Eri.

-Sim.-disse sorrindo.

-Posso saber por que?-escutei alguém perguntar.

-Não.-respondi confiante.-Agora abram seus livros.Na página 55.

Eles reclamaram, mas, esse é o meu dever...

Eu caminhei até minha mesa e coloquei meu material.

Eu olhei Kagome e acabei corando.Ela também corou.

"Sabe por que estou tão animado? Tão feliz... Simplesmente, porque eu tenho a Kagome".

**Continua...**

Oh, finalmente uma notícia do Kouga. Ele está voltando. Isso parece tão interessante, não é? Coisa boa! As coisas esquentarem... Nya, em falar em quentura, eu queria que começasse logo o frio. Não que eu ache ruim o calor. Eu amo o calor! Mas, estamos no outono, então, é hora de usarmos mais roupas e vermos os frutos nascerem. Está certo isso é besta... Mas, eu gosto das coisas assim: (sempre que eu falo isso às pessoas me olham como se eu fosse louca).

**Primavera – flores**

**Outono – frutos**

**Inverno – frio**

**Verão – calor.**

Mas, poxa, outono é um tempo mais ameno. Não esse calor de andar de bermuda e regata. Bem, que de manhã amanhece frio... Mas, ao meio dia até o pôr-do-sol é um calor quase insuportável alguns dias.

Bem, que eu ando comendo bastantes frutas... Mas, eu queria um pouco mais de frio...

Ok... Ignorando toda esse besteirol vamos ao que interessa! Comentários! Mas, hoje eu queria falar algo.

Sei que não é muito, entretanto, como hoje é aniversário de alguém que é muito especial, eu vou dedicar o capítulo de hoje para essa pessoa!!!

**Né, flyzinho**! Hohoho! Felicidades menino! Vc sabe que no fundo é um menino bem bonzinho. XD Menino imorrível!

Beijão **Fly**, te adoro! XD Mas, lembre-se, nada de lua.

Agora aos comentários:

**Naninha-chan**. – Cachorro! Muito cachorro ele mesmo! Mas... Olha aí! O Kouga mandou notícias? Empolgada? Curiosa? Hmm... Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Cris. –** Oba! De volta! Ahaha puts, eu assisti a fase Stars de Sailor Moon, a dificuldade é eu lembrar o que eu vi nessa fase. Eu sou meio péssima com a memória... Tenho vestibular esse ano e nem sei como vou fazer para guardar tanta matéria junto de uma vez –matéria de uma vida toda! ;.; Mas, concordo com você! Inuyasha Chifrudo. Kagome Burra. Kikyou Bruxa e Kouga Baka! Espero te ver aqui no próximo, heim? Beijos.

**Fly **– XD Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades! Felicidades!

**XD**


	14. Cap13 Amigos?

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação**..._

_Cap.13-Amigos...?_

"Bom. Eu chegarei em breve. Quero lhe fazer uma surpresa! Te amo muito, minha doce Kagome".

Pensava nisso enquanto caminhava para a escola.

-Eu chegarei em breve!Breve!-gritei.

"Ainda não me apresentei, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Vivo em um tempo com meu avô, irmão e mãe. Tenho 16 anos e estou no segundo colegial".

-No ano anterior meu namorado Kouga foi viajar...-disse me sentando em minha carteira.Para aqueles que já me conhecem... Sabe da minha "doce" mania de ir para classe direto quando chego à escola.

Suspiro e olho para a janela.-Também foi no ano passado que eu conheci o Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha: é o meu professor de matemática. Podem ficar tranqüilos, eu 'não gosto nem um pouco de matemática'. Desculpem aqueles que gostam, mas, eu não. Matemática é muito complicado. E agora está mais difícil do que antes. E o professor que é um grande amigo meu. Nem me dá exercícios fáceis...".

-O professor é um grande amigo meu!-disse jogando meus braços para trás e me espreguiçando.-Aqui na escola ele não me chama de Kagome.Por que as pessoas podem achar "esquisito" e eu só o chamo de professor... Em qualquer lugar!

"Eu só chamo ele de professor em todos os lugares porque tenho medo de esquecer que somos apenas bons amigos... E pior que isso: Aluna e professor".

-Olá Kagome.-era ele.Sua aula de segunda ainda continua sendo na minha classe.

Flash Back

Eu coloquei a mão sobre o ombro dele.- Então, seja qual for seu desejo, eu quero que se realize.

Ele me encarou.Nós levantamos.

"Ele parece tão pensativo".

Eu o encarei.Ficamos nos encarando.

E eu dei um sorriso.Trocamos olhares.

Nossos rostos se aproximaram.

"Ninguém nos impediu e quem o faria?".

Nossos rostos cada vez mais perto um do outro.

"Eu não entendo... eu podia ter negado. Mas, não neguei".

E quando me dei por conta...

"Estávamos nos beijando".

Fim do Flash Back

"Acho que o chamo de professor em todos os lugares, agora, porque não quero fazer mais isso. Bem, que uma vez... Disse para ele que queria beijá-lo".

Porém, é um segredo nosso.Pois, ele também queria me beijar...

-Olá professor, como foi seu fim de semana?-perguntei levantando de minha carteira e indo até sua mesa.

-Normal.E o seu?-ele perguntou arrumando suas coisas sobre a mesa.

-Foi bom.Eu fui viajar um pouco.-disse sorrindo.

-Para onde foi?-ele disse também sorrindo.

-Fui para a praia.Minha tia mora lá pertinho.

-Se divertiu?

-Sim, muito.

-Aliás, fez a lição de matemática que pedi?Pois, não significa que vá para a praia e não faça a lição.

-Fiz sim, seu baka!

-Baka?-ele disse com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Sim, senhor.-disse dando as costas para ele.

Ele segurou meu pulso.E apertou minhas bochechas.

-Baka é você.-disse divertido.

Eu puxei as mechas de seus cabelos.

"Certo... Certo nós não agimos como professor e aluno quando estamos sozinhos... Mas, ele é meu amigo".

Depois, dessa briga "boba".Acabamos por começar a dar risada.

Literalmente gargalhar.

Está me perguntando se somos loucos?

Sim, somos.

Sinal.

-Acho que não vai dar para nós ficarmos brincando assim na frente dos outros.-ele disse se sentando em sua mesa.

-Bem, que tal depois, da aula irmos almoçar?-disse me aproximando dele.

Eu corei...

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes... Mas, eu acho que agimos como...".

-Olá professor!-disse um dos alunos entrando na classe.

Depois, mais um, outro, outro, outro.

Todos estranhando o que eu estava fazendo ali ao lado do professor, sendo que antes, estávamos sozinhos...

Acho que era mesmo para estranhar se.

E eu não pude deixar de corar tanto que parecia um pimentão.

-Senhorita Higurashi tirou todas as suas dúvidas?-disse ele disfarçando.

-Oh, sim claro...-eu olhei para baixo estava vermelha demais que qualquer um perceberia.

Foi quando vi ali bem no cantinho, escrito de lápis, em seu caderno:

"Kagome, é claro que aceito almoçar com você".

Fiquei imaginando como ele conseguiu escrever aquilo sem que nem eu, nem ninguém percebêssemos.

Sentei-me em minha carteira.

-----Inuyasha-----

Já fazia um ano e pouco que conheci Kagome.

E nunca mais tinha visto Kikyou.

Mas, apesar de tal felicidade... Eu sabia que ela voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.Quando menos eu esperasse.

Estava no corredor esperando Kagome.

"Nós se aproximamos muito... Acho que até demais".

-Desculpa a demora!-ela disse ofegante.Ela tinha tirado o uniforme da escola.Estava de vestido.Um vestido azul-claro que ficou muito bonito nela.

-Não tem problema.

-Então, onde quer ir?-ela perguntou alegremente.

-Hoje eu vou lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Ela sorri docemente.

-----

Estávamos em um restaurante.Sabe aqueles bem de rico?Esses mesmos...

Aqueles chiquíssimos: um dos mais caros de Tókio.

-Tem certeza que pode pagar isso?-ela perguntou tímida.

-Não, vamos comer e depois, sair correndo para não pagar a conta.-disse sério.

-O que?-ela soltou um berro, em qual todos que ali almoçavam olharam para nós.

Nós sorrimos sem graça e todos voltaram a olhar seus próprios narizes.

-Bobinha, é claro que não vou fazer isso.

Ela sorriu aliviada.

-Eu tenho dinheiro para pagar esse restaurante.

-Obrigada!

-E outra coisa...-eu disse encarando seus olhos.

Seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu rosto.

-... Você é muito "especial" para mim.

Ela se espantou.Eu segurei sua mão.

-Não diz sempre que é minha amiga?

-Sim... Desculpe, pensei que esse "especial" fosse diferente.

-E é. Pois, você é minha... Minha melhor amiga.Gosto de você como uma irmã.-eu falei sorrindo.

-Você também.

"Eu não entendo... Eu não sei... Eu não sei mais como é o meu gostar dela".

Nós almoçamos e resolvemos dar uma caminhada para fazer a digestão.

-Obrigada, professor. -ela disse parando de caminhar.

Olhei para ela.

-Não foi nada, Kagome.

Ela segurou minha mão. Começamos a andar de mãos dadas.

"Se alguém nos visse assim, pensaríamos que somos namorados... Mas não, somos apenas aluna e professor...".

-----

-Bem tenho que ir.-ela disse após chegarmos perto de sua casa.

-Tudo bem.

Nós desfizemos as mãos dadas.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Nos vemos amanhã, lá na escola.

-Certo, mas não esqueça...-eu comecei.

-Eu vou fazer sim a lição de casa.-ela terminou.

Ela começou a subir a enorme escadaria.

-Kagome?

-Sim?-ela desceu tudo de novo.

-Eu gosto muito de você.E não quero que nós nos separemos.Pois, fico muito feliz ao seu lado.-estava sendo difícil falar isso.Mas, algo me dizia que eu deveria falar.-E... Obrigado!

Ela se aproximou de mim.-Eu também gosto muito de você!

Despedimo-nos.Eu a vi subir aquela imensa escadaria antes, de voltar para casa.

-----Kagome-----

-Mãe?-falei abrindo a porta de casa.

-Kagome querida.-era ela.

-Sim?

-Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Eu olhei adiante.E na sala.Alguém estava lá.Fui ver...

-Kouga-kun!!!!-gritei pulando em seus braços.

"Finalmente seremos felizes...".

"Mas...".

**Continua...**

Opa! O que é isso? Um ano? Deus como o tempo passa rápido. Que amizade suspeita essa, não? Gosto de você como irmã? Cof cof conta outra Inuyasha! Seu baka!

Deus, o Kouga voltou de verdade... Agora a coisa melhora. Eu espero...

Vamos aos comentários:

Agome-chan.- Perdoa que não teve beijo. Mas, a coisa ta andando... Ainda mais que o Kouga voltou de vez. Essa amizade viu... Que coisa! Essa amizade está me deixando louca. Ahaha, que amizade mais falsa, não? Está tudo tão na cara! Não é? Espero te ver aqui no próximo. Beijos.

Uchiha Danii-chan.- Oi menina! Calma! Que agora com o Kouga perto podemos matá-lo de uma vez -risada do mal muahauhaua- Calma que a coisa ta ficando boa. Vamos ver no que dá. E por isso, te espero no próximo cap heim? Beijão

Lady Angellika.- Opa, vc gostou? Saiu dos clichês? Mesmo O.o? ohhh que coisa boa. Espero que continue gostando e comentando tudinho...! Se quiser ler meus clichês clica aí no meu nominho e veja minhas fics felizes e tristes! rsrs que feio isso, eu fazendo propaganda... Mas, acho que é assim mesmo. Sorte? Que lisonjeio o meu! Deixa me até ruborizada. Espero te ver aqui de novo heim? Beijos

Cris.- Nossa que legal veterinária! Eu pensava em fazer isso quando menor... Mas, eu tenho um pequeno problema envolvendo eu e sangue. " Então, tive que riscar qualquer tipo de medicina das minhas opções. Mas, é uma profissão muito nobre. Eu acho. Vc deve conciliar muitas coisas, fico lisonjeada de saber que você consiga um tempo para ler minha fic. Felicidade plena. Obrigada! Espero te ver no próximo. beijos

Myttaro.- Que bom que gostou do anterior! Espero que tenha gostado ainda mais nesse! Vemo-nos no próximo, heim? Espero! beijos

Por hoje é só. Beijos... Tenham um bom domingo.


	15. Cap14 Paz

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.14-Paz_

Eu senti seu abraço.Senti seu perfume.Seu beijo...

-Senti tanto sua falta, amor.-disse olhando para seu rosto.

-Eu também.-ele disse com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

-Mas, por que não respondeu minhas cartas, não me telefonou?-perguntei.

Porém, sua resposta foi, delicadamente com seu dedo indicador, tampar minha boca.

-Ainda não.-ele falou docemente.

O docemente que fazia meu coração amolecer.

-Vamos dar uma volta?-perguntou me segurando no colo.

-----

Ontem o dia foi maravilhoso.

"Meu Kouga voltou". Pensei enquanto caminhava até minha sala.

Meu professor Inuyasha estava lá.

Não parecia muito bem.

-Olá, professor.-disse me sentando em minha mesa.

-Olá...

Eu fui até ele.

-Tenho uma noticia!!!-falei toda feliz.-O meu namorado voltou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-eu falei o abraçando.

Porém, a única coisa que ouvi foi um desanimado:

-Nossa... Que ótimo.

-O que houve?-perguntei segurando seu rosto e obrigando-o a me olhar.

-Nada.

-Não somos amigos?

-Sim, somos...

-Então, diga o que há de errado.

Ele respirou fundo.-Ontem recebi um telefonema.

-Hum?-estava confusa. O que de mal haveria em um telefonema?

-Era ela... Ela!-ele falou me encarando.

-Kikyou?-falei.

"Eu achava que ela havia sumido para sempre".

-Sim.-ele disse com o olhar triste.

-Estarei sempre ao seu lado.-disse para confortá-lo.

Ele levantou.

Eu não entendi tal reação.

-Não, não vai estar sempre ao meu lado.-ele disse olhando para o nada.

-Como?Claro que estarei.

-E agora?Seu namorado voltou.Não será tudo igual.

-Será!Pois, somos grandes amigos.-eu retruquei já alterando minha voz.

-Tomara que esteja certa.

O sinal tocou.Fui para o meu lugar e ele saiu da sala.Só a terceira aula seria a dele.

-----

Terceira aula...

"Matemática".

Bem, o professor chegou sério.

E foi logo pedindo a lição de casa.

-Lição?Que lição?-fiquei desesperada.

Esqueci...

"Simplesmente, com o Kouga em casa acabei esquecendo da lição. Ainda fui dar um passeio com ele... E depois, quando cheguei em casa, acabei esquecendo...".

-Higurashi sua lição.-disse ele parecendo... Como posso descrever?Bravo?Sim, era bravo, nervoso.

-Eu não fiz.

-Não fez?

-Sim, acabei esquecendo.

Ele não respondeu.

-----Inuyasha-----

Passei mais alguns exercícios.

E os corrigi.Depois, deixei mais lições para casa.

-Professor?-era ela.

Todos na classe já haviam ido para o intervalo, menos ela.

-Eu acabei esquecendo por que...-ela começou.

Eu a olhei triste.-Estava feliz demais com seu namorado!

O que estou fazendo?Não sou assim.Pareço até com ciúmes...

-Desculpe.

-Todo mundo esquece.Não se preocupe.-disse tentando amenizar tudo.-Estou indo.

Ela segurou meu pulso.

-Inuyasha...

Fazia tempo que ela não me chamava assim.

Fiquei "feliz".

-Eu não vou te esquecer.Pois, como disse ontem: Você também é alguém muito especial para mim.

Eu a abracei.

"Kagome... Algo me diz que essa nossa aproximação não vai dar nem um pouco certo".

-----Kagome-----

"Tomara que ele nunca se esqueça que é alguém muito especial para mim".

Eu fechei meus olhos...

-Que bonito.-uma voz fez com que nós nos separássemos imediatamente.

"Ah! Alguém vai pensar que somos namorados...".

Gritava entre meus pensamentos.

"Vou repetir de ano. E o professor será despedido".

-Calma!-olhei para a janela.

Era Sesshoumaru.

Por que ele sempre aparece quando estou abraçando o professor?

-O que foi?-era o professor.

-Vim convidar você para ir ao meu casamento.-ele disse todo poderoso.

-Casamento?-eu e o professor perguntamos juntos.

-Sim, vou me casar com Rin.

-Não era você que odiava humanos?-perguntei curiosa.

-Não todos.Aliás, humana...

Senti um arrepio.

-Pode ir também.-ele falou pulando da árvore.

-Seu irmão é estranho.-disse confusa.

-Eu sei...-disse o professor desanimado.

Sinal

"Fiquei sem intervalo... sem comida!".

-Melhor comer rápido. -ele disse pegando as coisas e saindo da classe.

-----Inuyasha-----

Eu cheguei em casa.Sentei no sofá e peguei algumas correspondências em cima da mesinha de centro.

-Conta, conta, conta, conta, conta... Droga!Minha vida é só pagar coisas.-folheie mais algumas, que também eram contas.E foi aí que reparei uma daquelas cartas...-Ora...Ora... o convite do casamento de Sesshoumaru.Não é mesmo que irá casar com aquela humana?

"Porém, é um grande erro... Pois, seus filhos serão como... EU".

Coloquei todas as cartas de volta na mesa.E relaxei no sofá.

Trim... Trim... Trim...

Viver sozinho é horrível... Mesmo... Não tem um "alguém" em que você possa gritar para atender ao telefone.

E lá fui eu atender...

-Alô?-perguntei.

-Inuyasha...-era ela.

-O que você quer?

-Nada amor.-ela falou com aquela voz de sempre.-Eu só queria ouvir sua voz.E lhe falar que logo, logo seremos felizes...

-Felizes?

-Sim. Pois, vou provar que ainda te amo.

-Não quero nenhuma prova.Só quero paz.

-Paz?-Kikyou parecia confusa.

-Sim...-falei desligando o telefone.

Fui para meu quarto e caí com tudo sobre a cama.

-Eu quero paz... Paz para eu pensar um pouco... Apenas, um pouco.

**Continua...**

Realmente tem dias que eu também quero paz! Hoje não é um desses -ainda bem... A única coisa que eu queria era não ter que passar um domingo estudando... História e Português. Por mais que eu goste bastante dessas duas matérias. Mas, fazer o quê! Hmm O que acharam do capítulo? Meio Parado? Não sei...

Vamos aos comentários:

Fly.- Msg para garotas a baixo: Tah eu realmente não entendo pq mulher geral tem raiva da kikyou, eu acho ela tao bonitinha, ela foi uma das que mais sofreu e talz.. ela só se faz de forte, os olhos dela são os mais expressivos.. sei lá é o que eu sinto do personagem dela.. -Ele que escreveu isso. Eu gosto da Kikyou. Mas, precisamos de uma inimiga Ahauhau e será ela. Sempre. Kiss kissu, obrigada por ler minha fic.

Agome-chan.- Espero que eu tenha sido rápida. Hmm... E agora? A coisa ta boa? Pobre Inu... Nya vamos reconfortá-lo ahuahuaa. BEijão e te espero no próximo capítulo.

Naninha-chan.- Droga mesmo! Mas, assim as coisas vão se resolvendo... Acho. Ou não! Vamos pensar no casamento do Sesshi... Hmm... Não, vamos pensar no que fará o Inu. Vamos torcer por ele e pela Kagome. Beijos e te vejo no próximo.

Uchiha Danii-chan.- Nyaa... Ansiosa? Curiosa? Opa me conta! A coisa ta boa? Tá ruim? Beijos te vejo logo.

Nicki-chan.- Calma. Hmm... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar! Força! Beijos e até.

Kanna.- E desse você gostou? Espero que sim. p OBA! Continue lendo. Beijão e te vejo no próximo capítulo, heim?


	16. Cap15 Fim?

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.15-"Fim"?_

Eu como sempre cheguei na escola e fui direto para a classe.

-----Flash Back-----

Cheguei feliz em casa. Logo vi Kouga.

Ele me trouxe muitas flores.

Nós fomos passear no mesmo parque em que meu professor me contou sobre sua história com Kikyou.Eu não sei, mas, senti um aperto no coração.

-Kagome?

-Sim?

Ele me abraçou.-Eu... Tenho algo para contar.Mas, não "quero" contar agora.Você poderia esperar um pouco?-ele disse parecendo triste.

-Sim, esperarei sim.

-Mesmo que essa coisa seja ruim?-ele disse me encarando.

-Mesmo. -disse confiante.Apesar, de que aquela história me assustasse...

Ele respirou fundo.E sussurrou um obrigado, antes que me desse um beijo doce na boca.

-----Fim do Flash Back-----

O que será essa "coisa" ruim?

-----

Aula de Matemática... Última aula.

Matemática?

Esqueci de novo de fazer a lição.

"Não consigo entender... Talvez, eu esteja mesmo esquecendo do professor. Mas, todo mundo um dia esquece de fazer a lição. Não esquece? Claro que sim".

-Higurashi sua lição.

-Não fiz.

-Certo, entregue no final "desta" aula.

Sem pensar comecei a fazer. Apenas, anotei a página que ele passou para fazer agora e a lição de casa.

O tempo passava e aquela lição parecia cada vez maior.

Final da aula...

-Acabei. -gritei. Mas, não havia mais nenhuma alma viva na classe.Nem o professor.

-----Inuyasha-----

Deixei Kagome sozinha.

Eu ultimamente queria apenas, pensar.

Pensar em tudo o que houve nesse último ano.Em tudo que ocorreu entre nós.

"Será que foi isso que Kikyou quis fazer?".

Mas, então por que a vi aos beijos com Naraku?

Deixa isso pra lá.

Hoje vim de moto para escola.

Algumas vezes, eu vinha de carro... Mas, prefiro mesmo é ir a pé.

Por isso, nunca citei que tinha uma moto, minha "moto", e um carro...

Subi nesta.Mas, foi ai que senti alguém segurar meu braço.

Será Kagome?

"Ela não ia terminar a lição para depois, me entregar?".

Virei meu rosto me surpreendendo com tal "pessoa".

Era ela.

"Kikyou".

-Inuyasha.-ela disse me abraçando.

Não tive apenas, olhando o tal ato.

Mas, logo pude sentir seus lábios...

"Por que eu não consigo resisti e a beijo?".

-----Kagome-----

Eu cheguei até o estacionamento.

Mas, só o que eu vi... Foi meu "professor" beijar uma tal de Kikyou.

Ela não o fazia sofrer?

-----Inuyasha-----

Após, o beijo cessar...

Eu não acreditei na "palavra" que eu pude falar...

-Kagome...!-sussurrei.  
Mas, eu sussurrei para Kikyou.

Não era para Kagome.

Como?

"Eu beijo Kikyou sempre... Por que ela é parecida com a Kagome?".

-Kagome? -ela disse assustada.

E olhou para o lado.

-É o nome daquela garota?-ela disse apontando para onde estava Kagome.

"Será que senti o cheiro de Kagome e por isso, disse seu nome?".

-É. -respondi para Kikyou.

-Que alívio!Pensei que tinha me confundido com essa aí...

Abracei Kikyou pela cintura.E lhe dei um beijo rápido.

-Suba na moto. Já volto!-disse descendo da moto e indo até Kagome.

"Eu acho que estava tomando a decisão final".

-----

-Trouxe sua lição?-perguntei sério.

-S-sim.-ela disse abaixando a cabeça e me entregando algumas folhas.

-Corrijo as e lhe entrego amanhã.

Ela não respondeu.

Apenas, virou e começou a correr.

Eu gritei para Kikyou esperar.

E logo fui atrás, dela.

Alcancei-a fácil.

-----

-Kagome?-perguntei parando em sua frente.

Ela se chocou com meu corpo e caiu no chão.

Eu estendi a mão para ela.

-Está tudo bem?-eu perguntei enquanto a levantava.

-Sim. É que eu pensei que Kikyou era algo ruim para você...-ela disse triste.

-Mas, ontem me senti como ela se sentiu há cinco anos.

-Como?

-Ontem eu quis paz, paz para pensar em tudo.

-E o beijo dela com o tal Naraku?

-Talvez, fosse um impulso.Igual o meu e o seu.

-Impulso?Entendo.-ela sorriu.-Já vou.Vou me encontrar com o Kouga.

Ela saiu novamente correndo.Eu não a segui.Fui apenas, me encontrar com Kikyou...

-----Kagome-----

Cheguei em casa.E lá estava Kouga de novo.

Ele me abraçou.

Nós nos beijamos.

Ele novamente me levou a aquele parque...

Parque que me traz algumas recordações.

Nos sentamos em um banco enfrente a aquele imenso lago.

-Kagome, tenho algo para te contar...

-Fale.-eu olhei para ele.

Estava com o rosto tampado pelas mãos.Foi quando reparei algo estranho... Um anel?

-Kouga, o que é esse anel?-perguntei espantada.

-É sobre ele. Quero que saiba que não podemos mais namorar...

-Por quê?Por quê?-gritei.

-Eu fui viajar...

-Por quê?-eu não conseguia parar de gritar.

Muitas das pessoas dali começaram a nos olharem espantadas.

-Fui viajar por causa, que estava noivo de "alguém".

-Ainda está?-perguntei com raiva.

-Não.Eu queria terminar.Mas, não tinha como.Não tinha... Eu não podia me casar com uma Humana.Foi assim, que me disseram. Então, tentei com todas as minhas forças nesse último ano desfazer tal casamento...

-E conseguiu?-as lágrimas já não podiam ser contidas...

-Não.Eu no final...

Levantei bruscamente do banco.-Você?-gritei com todas as minhas forças.

-É um adeus. Eu não posso mais ficar com você.-ele me mostrou o anel.-Estou casado!Não noivo.

-Ca-sa-do?-perguntei aos berros.

-Sim... Casei-me com uma yokai... Ayame.

-Por que mentiu para mim?

-Eu não queria.Mas...

-Mas, nada.

A minha única reação foi dar um tabefe em sua cara.-Nunca apareça na minha frente.

Ele se virou.

-Desculpa. -eu o vi indo embora.

"Kagome meu amor. Desculpe antes, não ter respondido nenhuma de suas cartas. Mas, tive alguns problemas aqui no Estados Unidos. Talvez, não traga boas notícias. Entretanto, deixe isso de lado. Saiba que não parei um minuto se quer de pensar em você. Tomara que você também só tenha pensado em mim... Bom. Eu chegarei em breve. Quero lhe fazer uma surpresa! Te amo muito, minha doce Kagome".

-Você não dizia que...-eu não sentia os meus pés mais sobre o chão.-Você falou...-o mundo começou a girar.-Disse que seriamos felizes para sempre quando voltasse!-gritei.

"Começou tudo a rodar. Não sentia mais meus pés nos chão. O mundo não parou...".

-Mas, não seremos felizes...- sussurrei.

Senti meu corpo: Cair.

Água?

Não entendo.Tem água para todo lado.Eu quero respirar!

Respirar!

Vou morrer... Morrer!

Ar.Eu preciso de ar.

Alguém está me ouvindo?Eu preciso que me escutem.

Está ficando tudo escuro.

Eu não quero.

Ah!Alguém...

Estou me afogando!

Não consigo respirar, vou morrer.Sinto meu corpo ser puxado para baixo.

E ninguém é capaz de me salvar.

Salvar!

Eu só digo algo antes da morte...:

"Eu queria dizer que... Apesar, de tudo Kouga. Eu te perdôo. Eu queria falar para minha mãe, vô e irmão que eu os amo... Mas, tem mais uma coisa... Eu queria falar para mais alguém... Para meu professor que é ele quem eu quero que fique para sempre ao meu la...".

Se tudo não tivesse acabado tão cedo...

**Continua...**

Duas coisas:

Primeira: Deus do céu... Eu to matando a Kagome! ;.;

Segunda: Por isso, eu postei dois capítulos de uma vez.

Vamos ler o próximo agora XD


	17. Cap16 Uma única frase

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.16-Uma única frase..._

Eu desmaiei naquele parque.Estava tão perto do lago que cai sobre ele.Meu corpo cada vez mais afundava.E meus pensamentos se embaraçavam... Meu último desejo ninguém pode ouvir...

-----

Acordei desesperada.

-Um sonho?-falei olhando para meus braços, mãos, pernas.

Foi quando vi "o que eu vestia".

O mesmo "vestido"...

A camisa que vesti no "dia da chuva".

Estou na casa do professor.

Quer dizer apartamento...

Corri por todos os cantos...

Até achá-lo. Abracei-o.

Forte!Aqueles abraços de ursos.

Mas, ele me afastou.

-A garota está bem?-eu olhei para o lado e lá estava... Kikyou.

-Parece que sim.-ele disse saindo de perto de mim e indo até ela.

-Pensei que você fosse morrer, pois, Inuyasha sumiu quando pulou para te salvar.-Kikyou disse selando Inuyasha.

Eu abaixei a cabeça.-Obrigada!Mas, eu já vou embora.

Voltei até o quarto.Peguei minhas roupas que se encontrava em uma poltrona.E voltei até a sala.Onde eles estavam...

-Agradeço do fundo do coração.-disse colocando minhas mãos sobre o meu peito.

-Só não entendemos o porquê de ter caído no rio.Foi empurrada?-perguntou Kikyou.

Inuyasha permaneceu calado.

-Não... Aliás, quase isso... Descobri que alguém que amava muito estava me enganando... Por que não morrer?-falei abrindo a porta e indo embora.

-----

Apertei o botão do elevador.Mas, este parecia que não chegaria nunca.Sem pensar desci pela a escada.

Passei desesperada por todos lá na cada lágrima.Sem ligar para o que eu vestia...

Caminhei pelas ruas, não ligando para os olhares que me davam.Para o desgosto dos olhos daquelas pessoas.

Corria para o nada.

Já que não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Não conseguia parar de correr.

Sentindo que logo o dia acabaria.

Chorando...

-----

Meu corpo se chocou contra de outras duas pessoas.Eu caí violentamente no chão...Deixando que minhas roupas caíssem também.

-Kagome?-era "ele".Kouga.

Levantei na mesma hora.-Disse que não queria mais te ver!-gritei.E peguei minhas roupas.

-Você era "aquela" que estava namorando Kouga?-era Ayame... Eu acho.

-Sim...Mas, você me roubou ele.-disse ainda aos berros.E não evitando tais lágrimas teimosas.

Ela colocou a mão sobre meu ombro.-O quão triste seria se tivessem um hanyou... Pois, hanyous não são tão aceitos pela sociedade.Mas, eu acredito que hanyous merecem respeito. É melhor que não se envolva com Kouga... Pois, vocês dois sofreriam muito.-ela sorria.

-Hanyou?-eu sorri.-Não...-olhei para Kouga.-Não seriamos felizes porque eu não te amo.Porque quando disse em sua carta: Tomara que também tenha pensado somente em mim... Eu não pensei só em você!Eu pensei muito mais, em outro "alguém".

Kouga não tirou o sorriso dos lábios e apenas, perguntou:

-E onde está esse outro alguém?

-Onde?-coloquei minha mão direita sobre o peito.-Aqui!No meu coração.-sorri mais. -Sejam felizes!

Deixei-os a sós...

Continuei a caminhar... Não a correr.

Caminhava repetindo uma única frase até chegar em casa...

Uma frase que demorei demais para falar.

Que não entendi o porquê da demora.

Seria medo? Seria temor? O que seria? Eu não sei.

Mas, não cansei de repetir tal frase.

Repetia... A cada passo.

A cada minuto.

Subindo aquela imensa escadaria, abrindo a porta. Vendo as caras de meus familiares totalmente assustadas.Minha mãe como algum dia eu citei...Era um anjo!

Pediu para que meu avô e irmão fizessem suas perguntas depois...

E também estranharam... Pois, enquanto subia para o meu quarto... Repetia a mesma frase de antes...

E você?Vocês querem saber qual era essa frase?

Deitei sobre a cama chorando.

E não cansando de repetir a mesma frase...

A frase que falava sobre meus sentimentos:

"Eu amo meu professor!".

Irônico, não?

-----Inuyasha-----

Kagome saiu acabada.Porém, nem segui-la tive coragem.

Deitei sobre o sofá.E peguei o convite do casamento de Sesshoumaru... Quando seria?

Olhei direto para a data.

-Como?Daqui a dois dias.-ele me avisou em cima da data.

"Ele disse que Kagome podia ir. Mas, eu não vou levá-la. Vou levar Kikyou. Apenas, Kikyou".

-O casamento dele será daqui a dois dias?-era Kikyou.

-Sim. -eu disse desanimado.

-O que iremos dar para ele?-ela disse se sentando ao meu lado.

-Não sei.

Ela beijou meu pescoço.-Então, vamos as compras...!

Ela se levantou e me puxou.

-Vamos!-ela disse animada.

-Certo... Certo.Se arrume que nós vamos ver algo para comprar para aquele baka.

Ela sorriu e foi direto para o quarto.

Sentei novamente no sofá.Olhei para os portas-retratos...

Lembrei de Kagome... Lembrei de seu sorriso.De ela me perguntando quem era quem...

Lembrei quando a beijei.Quando a abracei...

Quando ela me perguntou qual era o meu desejo...

E que até hoje eu não sei qual é.

Ela dizendo que eu sei amar.

Quando ela achou a caixinha preta com a aliança que Kikyou quer tanto.

Kagome Higurashi.

Acabei de ter minha última decisão...

Eu...

Respirei fundo.

Pela primeira vez... Senti algo quente escorrer pelo meu rosto e cair sobre minha perna.Um líquido... Uma gota.

Uma lágrima.

Você...

Como eu queria ter você.

Somente você.

Mas, tem algo que não consigo esquecer.

Você consegue?

Você consegue esquecer que somos apenas, reles professor e aluna?

Que eu sou hanyou e você humana.

Que temos muitas coisas nos impedindo de...

De...

Eu queria ter uma foto sua.Para lembrar que você...

-Inuyasha, estou pronta.-era Kikyou.

-Tá, vamos.

Fomos até o estacionamento.Entramos em meu carro...

E eu dei largada até o shopping mais perto.

Sabe o estranho?

Agora as coisas estão um pouco mais claras.

O meu desejo...

Como pude ser tolo até esse ponto?

Está na cara.

O meu desejo é:

Você!

"Você: Kagome Higurashi".

**Continua...**

**Romantic! Olá! Depois, do final trágico do capítulo anterior, um final como esse deixa-me feliz! Principalmente, porque eu entrei hoje na net apenas para atualizar a fic " Estou estudando para a fic de matemática. Espero que a prova de amanhã não seja igual a de história e português. Nós, meus amigos e eu, concluímos que o demônio baixou nos meus professores de história e português ao fazerem as provas... Porque estava tudo muito, muito e muito estranho. Só espero ter ido bem. Pelo menos tirar a média. Auahua o meu objetivo amanhã é tirar a média em matemática. " Porcaria.**

**Inuyasha venha me dar uma luz! XD**

**Agora, chega de lega lega e vamos ao que interessa mesmo aqui! (ou seja, os comentários de vocês):**

**Oba!**

**Agome-chan.- Ixi, a coisa foi rápida. Kouga veio e mostrou o porquê de ter ido embora. Mas, acho que no início as causas eram nobres. Ele queria a Kagome... Mas, depois, ele foi convencido de que humanos e yokais não podem ficar juntos e aceitou o casamento com Ayame. Aiai... Que coisa triste! Mas, pelo menos, agora o Inuyasha sabe o que ele realmente deseja. Esperamos que ele corra atrás do próprio desejo, não é? E chute a Kikyou. Né? Beijão e te vejo aqui de novo.**

**Cris.- Você estava certíssima! Ele estava de certa forma chifrando a Kagome. Bem, no começo, não... Ele viajou para tentar ficar com ela. Não conseguiu... Foi convencido e acabou casado. Pobre Kagome, como ela sofre. Espero nunca sofrer igualmente. Agora, será que o Inu age e faz alguma coisa? Ele já admitiu mesmo o que ele mais deseja. Vejo você nos próximos capítulos, heim? Beijos. **

**Manu Higurashi.- Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que você está gostando da fic! No capítulo anterior ficou "ai vou matar essa dani" Calma, que a coisa está melhorando... Ahaha O Inu não conhece o Kouga, só sabe que ele era namorado da Kagome, porque ela mesma disse e ele viu a foto dele no colarzinho da Kagome -que nessa altura do campeonato se perdeu por aí. Agora, Kagome sabe porque o Kouga nunca lhe respondia, ele estava tentando não casar com Ayame e no fim acabou casando-se, acho que ele merece umas porradas por enganá-la, e você, o que acha? Você adivinhou mesmo? Ou passou perto? Ou errou feio? Conta que eu fiquei curiosa! XDte vejo no próximo capitulo né? Beijo.**

**Dani indo bora... Ainda vou estudar para a prova. Beijos.**


	18. Cap17 Confissões

_Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação..._

Cap.17-Confissões 

Dois dias se passaram e o casamento de Sesshoumaru chegou...

Confesso-lhes que Rin era muito bela.E estava bem naquele vestido que diferente de tantas era azul-claro.

Segurava tulipas... E confiante foi até Sesshoumaru.

Jaken a acompanhou.

Todos notaram a felicidade dela quando segurou a mão de Sesshoumaru.

Enfim, o casamento foi muito "belo".

Após, o casamento.Eu fui cumprimentar os noivos junto a Kikyou.

-Parabéns!-disse Kikyou toda feliz.

Era raro eu ver ela assim.

Cumprimentei Rin e fui falar com Sesshoumaru.

Enquanto, Kikyou esperava Rin jogar o buquê.Quem irá pegar?

-Pensei que iria trazer a "aluna".-disse Sesshoumaru irônico.

-Não... Eu gosto é da Kikyou!-o corrigi.

-Não disse que gostava de alunas...-ele disse tirando sarro da minha cara.

-Argh!Só não vou te matar, pois, hoje é seu casamento.-eu disse raivoso.

-Certo, certo.

-Parabéns...!-falei disfarçando.

-Obrigada.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sim?-ele olhou fixamente para mim.

-Seus filhos serão como eu... Não serão?-eu falei com a cabeça baixa.

Ele colocou a mão sobre meu ombro.-Meu jovem irmão...

"Jovem irmão?" Estou confuso.

-Não importa que meus filhos sejam hanyous... Pois, eu aprendi algo de grande importância em minha vida.Você e tantos outros como você, não são diferentes de nós, yokais completos e nem de humanos.Aliás, quem foi que disse que somos diferentes?Se vivemos na mesma sociedade, comemos o mesmo tipo de comida e entre mil e uma outras coisas que todos nós fazemos.

Eu sorri.

-Mas, algo que não me conformo...-ele começou com aquela voz que já vinha bomba!-... Como você pode ser tão tolo em continuar com uma humana que te traiu.E que só voltou para você por aquele "anel".Enquanto, você fica com essa que te traiu, sendo que há outra que te ama...

-Eu não posso ficar com Kagome...

-Por quê?

-Ela é minha aluna e... Eu tenho 23 anos e ela apenas, 16... Eu iria estragar a vida dela!-falei triste.

Sesshoumaru soltou uma risada gostosa e quando essa se encerrou disse...-Apenas, isso de idade?Tenho 29 anos...

-Eu sei... ¬¬

-E Rin tem apenas, 19.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo. Idade não é problema.Problema é força de vontade para ficarem juntos... Se só ela lutar, a batalha já não vale a pena, pois, está na cara que ela irá perder.-ele foi até onde estava Rin.

-Pessoal, agora nós, eu e Rin, vamos embora.-ele disse entrando no carro.

Mas, como sou yokai ainda pude ouvir ele falar baixinho para ela:

-Rin... O dever nos chama!

"Dever"?

-Inuyasha, meu amor. Vamos?-era Kikyou.

-Kikyou... Por que você voltou?-perguntei.

Ela ficou calada.Fiz a pergunta novamente.

"Ela que pegou o buquê".

Repeti a pergunta já alterando minha voz.

Ela deixou o buquê cair...

Vi lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Só me responda isso...-disse já um pouco calmo.

-Eu quero o anel.

"Igual Sesshoumaru me disse. Mas, por quê?".

-Eu quero esse anel, pois, disse que me pertencia.E eu descobri que ele é muito caro... Naraku está doente.Eu quero sará-lo com o dinheiro que vou conseguir com este anel.

-Então, era verdade... Você não me ama, né?

-Já te amei.Mas, quando conheci Naraku, nós já éramos noivos... Queria pensar, para saber se ficaria com você ou com Naraku.Disse isso aos dois... Você não me procurou mais... Porém, Naraku sim.Ele me conquistou.Eu ia contar tudo para você... Mas, você me viu o beijar antes.Preferi o silêncio.

Eu peguei de meu bolso aquela caixinha, em qual me trazia várias lembranças.Más e Boas.Aquela caixinha que continha um anel em que me fazia lembrar que não sei mais amar.E entreguei para ela.-Faça o que quiser.Este anel não era mais seu.Pois, demorou muito para vim pegá-lo.Podia não lhe dar... Mas, quero que leve essas lembranças de mim.

-Obrigada!-me deu um beijo na bochecha e sem pensar começou a correr.Não me importa o que faria com este anel.Pois, ele não era mais meu.

-----

Semanas se passaram, eu continuei a dar aula... Mas, eu precisava fazer algo.

Minha relação com Kagome... Era apenas, aluna e professor.

Amizade?

Não... Eu não quis mais.E ela também não veio me procurar.

Eu sabia que ela tinha terminado o namoro e tudo mais.

Entretanto, não nos aproximamos mais.

-----

Intervalo...

Hoje vou tomar minha decisão...

Aliás, apenas, torná-la realidade.

Estou na sala do diretor.

-Quer mesmo fazer isso?-perguntou Myouga o diretor da escola.

-Sim.-disse confiante.

-Quer dar a notícia você mesmo?-ele perguntou de novo.

-Sim.

-Certo.De hoje a notícia então.Resolveremos as coisas em uma semana.Ou seja, estamos na quarta feira dessa semana... Na quarta que vêm será seu último dia.

Apenas, acenei um "sim" com a cabeça e me dirigi para a próxima classe.

-----

Classe da Higurashi... Pensei.

-Olá classe.-disse entrando na classe.

Coloquei meu material sobre a mesa.Olhei para Kagome.

-Antes, de tudo queria dar lhes novamente um Bom dia!Bem, mas, hoje tem algo para conversar com vocês.Fiquem felizes.Pois, "nunca" faço isso.Primeiramente: Queria dizer que foi ótimo trabalhar com vocês esse ano, para alguns: ano passado.Gosto muito desta escola.Mas, eu irei embora.

Todos se espantaram.Mas, todos não só se espantaram com a minha notícia mais também com a atitude de Kagome.

Que começou a chorar.

Cheguei a brincar.-Sou tão querido assim?-disse enquanto caminhava até sua carteira.

O pessoal riu desta brincadeira.

-Vamos, lá fora tomar um copo de água?-disse para ela.Que não respondeu apenas, levantou.Parecia que ela ia mesmo sair da classe.Mas, ela parou lá na frente da classe.

-Sabe?Eu estou chorando não só porque o professor é alguém muito querido por nós.Mas...

"O que essa louca vai fazer?".

-Eu gosto muito dele.Talvez, muito até demais.Não só do jeito que vocês gostam dele.Do meu jeito também.E como é do meu jeito?Bem, eu amo o professor.Amo!Não amar somente como amigo.Acham que sou louca não?Bem, essa é a verdade.-ela enxugou as lágrimas.-Com licença.Se ele for mesmo embora.Não quero chorar na frente dele mais.Então, vou me retirar um pouco.Para que essas lágrimas cessem, e ele se lembre de mim com um sorriso.

Ela disse isso e saiu correndo da sala.

Ela é louca.Agora todos da classe dela sabem, que ela gosta de mim.Mas, não sabem que eu... Bem, deixe pra lá.

Ficaram todos em silêncio.

Eu comecei a aula.

-Professor?-era Houjo.

-Sim?-perguntei parando de escrever na lousa e olhando para ele.

-Kagome ama você... E você a ama?

Não respondi.

Depois, várias pessoas fizeram a mesma pergunta.

-Melhor ficarem quietos ou vou deixá-los de castigo.

Essa foi minha resposta.

Mesmo assim eles não se calaram.

Kagome não tinha voltado até agora.

"Eu gosto muito dele. Talvez, muito até demais. Não só do jeito que vocês gostam dele. Do meu jeito também. E como é do meu jeito? Bem, eu amo o professor. Amo! Não amar somente como amigo. Acham que sou louca não? Bem, essa é a verdade. -ela enxugou as lágrimas. -Com licença. Se ele for mesmo embora. Não quero chorar na frente dele mais. Então, vou me retirar um pouco. Para que essas lágrimas cessem, e ele se lembre de mim com um sorriso".

Ela teve coragem de falar isso... E eu sou um covarde, não?

Por esconder de mim e de todos que:

"Eu a amo".

Chega!

Eles continuaram a perguntar...:

-E você a ama?

-Eu?Eu a amo sim.Do jeito que ela me ama.Mas, não consigo tirar da minha cabeça que somos reles professor e aluna.E se ficarmos juntos poderíamos sofrer muito.Provavelmente, se algum dia em uma prova minha, ela tirasse 10 e o restante 9.5 achariam que só porque ela e eu se gostamos e juntos estamos, é só por isso, que ela tira notas altas.Seria assim.Mas, não é!Eu não quero desprezo de todos... –respirei fundo.-Então, nada desse mundo me faz tirar da cabeça que vou sair desta escola.

Continua...


	19. Cap18 Tristeza

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.18-Tristeza_

Ir para longe de mim?

Não consegui tirar da cabeça essa decisão do professor.

Sabia que ele não estava mais com Kikyou.Mas, mesmo assim...

Ele não "me" queria.

Enxuguei algumas lágrimas.E entrei na classe...

Manias?Quem não tem uma?

Sentei no meu lugar.Limpando cada lágrima que caia sobre meu rosto.

"Fiquei sabendo que ele vai embora em uma semana".

Mas, falaram isso na quarta é já é sexta...

Ele vai na quarta-feira...

Cada dia fica mais triste vir para escola.

-Vou beber água!

-----

Enxuguei a boca... E bebi mais uns dois goles de água.

-Senhorita Higurashi?-era o diretor.

-Sim?

-Fiquei sabendo que você e o jovem professor Inuyasha se gostam...

Engasguei...-Ah... É?

-É... Sabe que ele vai embora, não?

-Sei senhor...-disse não escondendo minha tristeza.

-Estão pensando em fazer uma festa.

-Eu sei senhor.

-Então!Poderia fazer um discurso para ele?

-Como?

-Isso mesmo.

Pensei um pouco.-Sim!-disse confiante.

-Então, escreva algo "belo".

-Eu irei.

-Certo.Até mais!-ele disse indo embora.

-Se é para o meu Inu-kun... claro que eu faço algo be...-parei de falar quando olhei para trás e vi Inuyasha.

"Ele me escutou".

Eu me aproximei dele.

-Você vai embora mesmo?-perguntei triste.

-Sim.-ele disse "seco".

Não respondi apenas, sorri.

"Não vou mais chorar".

-----

A aula passou em um piscar de olhos.

Fui para casa...

Até pensei em dar uma passada pelo apartamento dele.

"Não sei... Foi ruim perder Kouga. Mas, não doeu tanto... Eu sei. Quase morri. Mas, Inuyasha me salvou. Mas, agora ele não vai ser mais meu professor, não poderei vê-lo todos os dias. E acho que nem me receber em seu apartamento ele vai".

Pensei enquanto olhava para aquele imenso edifício.

Suspirei e continuei a caminhar.

-----

Sábado!

Os dias vãos diminuindo cada vez mais...

E eu sei que não vai ser a mesma coisa.

Sabe o estranho?

Eu tinha o Kouga.

Mas, eu o perdi... De um jeito não muito bom.

Porém, perdi!

Mas, o Inuyasha só não quer mais me ver.Isso doe mais.

Pois, eu nem tenho o Inuyasha.

Não éramos super amigos?

Eu o quero!

-----

Andava pela rua... Perdida!

Meu pensamento confuso.

Eu não saberia me explicar se alguém perguntasse.

Dei voltas... Mas, no final vim mesmo é parar em casa.

Em casa... O começo?

Sentei sob a árvore sagrada.

E lembrei:

"Qual seria o desejo do professor?".

O meu era ter Kouga de volta.

Não evitei um sorriso de deboche.Pois, agora estou igualmente o professor.Não sei meu desejo.

Mentira!Claro que sei.

Levantei dali.Entrei em casa peguei um caderno e uma caneta.

-Não vou fazer um discurso?Então iremos começar.

Escrevi várias coisas... Mas, nenhuma parecia prestar.

Reescrevi... Escrevi... Falei... Gritei... Pensei... Voltei a reescrever!

Mas, nenhuma delas dizia tudo o que eu queria falar.

Desisti.Peguei todas as bolinhas de papéis que fiz e joguei no lixo.

E voltei a sentar debaixo da árvore.

-Eu beijei você debaixo dessa árvore!

-----Inuyasha-----

Estava no meu apartamento.

Tudo iria acabar assim!

Eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça que eu sou um professor e ela uma aluna.

A-L-U-N-A!

Isso que ela é!

Apenas, isso.

E nada mais.

Até queria que isso fosse verdade.

Pois, não é só isso.

Ela é uma amiga.Ela é um amor.

A-M-O-R

A-L-U-N-A

A-M-I-G-A

Essa aluna, sempre no meio.

Aluna deveria sumir do meu vocabulário.

Mas, não consigo apagar da minha mente.

Caminhei até a porta...

Antes, de tudo...

-----Kagome-----

Eu senti um carinho em meu rosto.

"Quem é?".

Abri meus olhos lentamente e me surpreendi ao ver Inuyasha.

-Parece que você dormiu aqui.-ele disse.

-O que você...?

Ele me pegou no colo e me rodou.

Eu não entendi nada.

-Estou sonhando?-perguntei.

-Não.Kagome...?

Eu olhei para os seus olhos... Dourados.

-Lembra que me perguntou qual era o meu desejo?

-Como posso esquecer se fiz uma grande burrada...

-Qual?Foi me beijar?-ele perguntou temeroso.

-Não!Mas, qual é o seu desejo?-eu sabia que ele iria falar isso.

-Ter você!-ele disse sorrindo.

-O meu é também... Beijar-te!-eu disse transformando "um pouco" sua frase.

Nossos rostos se aproximaram.E nos beijamos calorosamente.

-Então, por que não fica comigo e tira essa idéia louca de sair da minha vida?-perguntei enquanto, ele me colocava no chão.

-Para mim... Seremos sempre professor e aluna.-ele disse sério.

Eu abaixei a cabeça.-Eu também te quero ao meu lado.Mas, por que tem que ir para longe de mim?

Ele levantou meu rosto...:

-Eu preciso.Pois, não esqueço que somos aluna e professor!

Eu beijei seus lábios.-Antes, de tudo: Eu te amo!Amo!Amo!-não parei de repetir.Pois, minha burrada foi falar que queria Kouga de volta... Pois, eu não o queria... Eu queria fugir de você!Mas, eu te amo!

Ele sorriu.-Adeus!

-Não vá!-gritei.

------

-Não vá!-gritei acordando.

Eu sonhei.

Pois, eu não o beijei... Eu não o senti.

Como?Olhei ao meu redor.Estou em meu quarto.

-Um bilhete?-reparei que havia um em cima da cômoda.

"Filhinha, você dormiu embaixo da árvore. Mas, eu te trouxe para cá. Mas, não te acordei. Eu, Souta e vovô fomos em um fastfood. Como estava dormindo, não a acordamos. Tenho certeza que está em boas mãos. Beijos de sua mãe que te ama".

-Eles foram sem mim?-O.O?-e o que é isso de estar em boas mãos?

"Estou ficando louca e levando minha família a loucura, só pode ser isso".

Escutei batidas na porta.

-Se for ladrão eu mato!-gritei.Será que me deram algum remédio...?

Estou pinel!

-Olha!Eu vou abri...

Não respondeu.

Será aquele: em boas mãos?

Abri a porta de meu quarto.

-Não tem pão velho não!-disse sem olhar quem estava ali na minha frente.

Essa pessoa não falou nada.

Quando vi que era ele.

Levei um susto e cai para trás.

Cai sentada no chão...!

-Eu te ajudo!-ele me ofereceu a mão.

-Não precisa.-eu disse isso tentando me levantar... Mas, eu estava segurando sua mão.

Acabei fazendo o cair por cima de mim também.

-Desculpa.-falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu estava igual a um pimentão.

Eu senti seu perfume.Quanto tempo fazia que não ficava assim, tão perto dele?Que não sentia seu perfume...

-Eu gostaria de falar algo...-ele começou.

-Você vai mudar de escola na quarta...-disse olhando para o lado.-Sentirei saudades!-disse sorrindo melancolicamente.

-Antes, disso...

Olhei para os eu rosto.-Inuyasha?Qual é o seu desejo?-perguntei.-Pois, você não me disse seu desejo.

-Eu queria ficar ao seu lado para sempre.Mas, não sai da cabeça...

-Sei... Aluna e professor!-disse brincando.

-É.

Eu entrelacei seu pescoço com meus braços.

Meu rosto se aproximou do seu.

-Eu te amo!-sussurrei.

E o beijei.

"Por que não pode esquecer isso? Assim, viveríamos felizes. Não acha? Acho que não. Pois, se não ligasse esqueceria dessa bobagem de professor e aluna e... Seríamos felizes".

Continua...

**A fic está no fim... Ah que coisa mais triste. Bem, só para deixá-los felizes eu trouxe dois capítulos hoje. Vamos ler o outro XD**


	20. Cap19 Aluna e professor

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.19-Aluna e Professor_

Acordei... Ele foi embora!

Mas, eu não entendo.Um beijo?

Ele me deu um beijo.E se foi.

Levantei do chão de meu quarto.

E me troquei.

-Inuyasha...-disse enquanto descia as escadas.

"Ele pelo menos, podia ter me posto na cama... Ai minhas costas".

-----Segunda-feira-----

Minhas costas ainda doem...

-Professor!-digo triste olhando para ele lá na frente da sala de aula.

-----Terça-feira-----

Amanhã ele vai embora...

A aula passou rápido.Parecia ser de propósito para que ele se vá da minha vida.

E outra coisa: amanhã terei que apresentar o discurso.E ainda nem o fiz.

Fim da aula...

Passei de novo na frente de seu apartamento e nada.

Eu não tive coragem suficiente para entrar.

Cheguei em casa peguei um caderno e caneta.

E de novo não escrevi nada que fazia sentido.

Então ficou decidido.Falaria o que viesse na minha boca na hora.

-----Quarta-feira-----

O pessoal estava no pátio.Tinha uma pequena festa os alunos de 1° á 3° colegial.

E uma imensa faixa que dizia:

"Professor Inuyasha, sentiremos sua falta".

Ele era muito querido, não?

Mas, ninguém estava tão triste quanto eu.

"Eu".

Por que ele não esquecia esse papo furado de professor e aluna?

Será que ele gosta de mim?

Não... Nunca o ouvi falar algo assim... Nunca ouvi um eu te amo dele.

Talvez, seja um amor perdido.

Um amor que não pode se realizar.

Talvez, ele me usou.

Usar?

Será?

Isso não importa, pois, eu o amo.

E não "consigo" mudar isso.

-----

-Agora a aluna Higurashi do 2° colegial irá fazer um pequeno discurso.

Subi no palco que montaram.

Respirei fundo.Olhei para todos que me olhavam.E só comecei quando o avistei.

Quando pude ver seus olhos dourados, que agora estavam confusos.

Mas, que tinha aquele brilho maravilhoso de sempre.

Sorri... Suspirei e comecei:

-Eu não sei o que dizer... Como vêem não tenho algum papel na mão.Tudo o que escrevi não era bom o bastante.Eu não conseguia achar as palavras certas.-estava confiante, apenas, porque consegui tê-lo olhando para mim.E minha insegurança sumia aos poucos.-Como a maioria sabe me apaixonei pelo professor.-suspirei.-E infelizmente...-olhei para ele... Sem parar!-Acho que esse amor não é correspondido.-algumas lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos.-Olhe...-enxuguei algumas destas.-Tinha falado que não iria mais chorar.Por que não consigo?-eu disse enquanto, mais lágrimas caiam.-Eu não sei.-sorri.-Mesmo com lágrimas quero me despedir com um sorriso.Tinha dito que não choraria.Mas, eu sou covarde... Bem, seja feliz!-disse descendo do palco.

"Não era isso que queria falar".

Será que ele foi em casa para me dar um último beijo?

Ou eu delirei?

Entrei na escola e corri até minha sala.

Arrumei meus materiais.

-Quero sumir!-disse colocando todos os meus materiais dentro da mala.

Coloquei a mala nas costas.

-----Inuyasha-----

-Ela gosta muito de você.-disse o diretor Myouga.

-Ela?

-è. Pois, se não gostasse não choraria.

Não respondi.

-E você?Sente algo por ela?

-Sim... Mas, deixe isso de lado.Já resolveu tudo?

-Sim.Amanhã a professora Yukino começa no seu lugar.Ela só não vai se você quiser desistir.

-O que me faria mudar de idéia?-disse o debochando.

Ele sorriu.-Que tal: Higurashi?

Eu o ignorei.Mas, me surpreendi com sua resposta.

O deixei lá e comecei a caminhar.

"Será mesmo que ela pode me fazer mudar de idéia?".

Não.

Não.

Não.

"Ninguém é capaz de me fazer mudar de idéia".

Paft!

Tropecei com alguém.

-Você?-perguntei vendo Kagome caída ao chão.

Ela limpou algumas lágrimas.

E levantou.

Não falou nada e prosseguiu.

"Como?".

Eu olhei para ela se indo...

Ela começou a correr.

Não pensei e fui atrás dela.

Segurei seu pulso com força.

Ela deixou a mochila cair.

E sorriu quando olhou para mim.

"Ela está tão estranha".

Por que não consigo esquecer isso?

Professor e aluna...

Eu não quero ser seu professor.

Mas, se eu for embora não poderei mais vê-la.

Eu... Não sei o que fazer.

-Desculpa!-ela disse pegando a mochila no chão.

Soltei seu pulso.

-Sentirei sua falta!-ela disse caminhando.

Ela vai para longe de mim.

A vi indo embora.

"Ela está indo embora mais cedo".

Ou seja, cabulando o resto das aulas.

Por quê?

Alguém me explica...

-Por favor!Alguém me explica por que não consigo esquecer que somos professor e aluna?-gritei.

Passei minha mão sobre meus olhos.

-O que?

Estou... Estou chorando.

Lágrimas caiam de meus olhos.

Kagome, estou chorando porque não sei o que fazer.

Por que me faz chorar?

Ninguém "nunca" fez com que eu chorasse.

Mas, você...

-----Kagome-----

Eu voltei a chorar.

Ninguém está passando pela rua.

Agachei-me perto de um muro e chorei.

Não consigo parar de chorar.

Por que tem que ir para longe de mim?

Baka, Inuyasha!

Você é um grande idiota!

-Idiota!Inuyasha Idiota!!!!!!!!-gritei.

Limpei minhas lágrimas. Mas, chorava tanto que cheguei a soluçar...

Não...

-Eu prometi não chorar.Por que não consigo parar?

Limpei mais lágrimas.

-Lágrimas, idiotas, Inuyasha Idiota!

-----Inuyasha-----

Limpei aquelas lágrimas que não sei como saiam de meus olhos.

E senti uma mão em meu ombro.

"Quem será?".

Olhei imediatamente para trás.Mas, a única coisa que obtive foi um soco na cara.

-O que?-perguntei me recuperando.

è você!Não é você o tal de Inuyasha?

-Quem é você?-perguntei totalmente confuso.

-Eu sou Kouga...-disse o yokai que estava na minha frente.

**Continua...**

**Eu não respondi os comentários re-passados " Foi meio rápido e eu esqueci de gravar as respostas. As pessoas que comentário antes e no último postado eu vou respondê-las aqui mesmo. Só uma coisa: O último capítulo é o próximo. **

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO EM BREVE!**

**O 20 marca o final de tudo. **

**Agora vou aos comentários: **

**Fly- sensei né? Vc disse que não está se formando para professor XD hoho Num pode num pode. TINCO! TINCO! TINCO! Kiss. Mais um capítulo e acaba, tão triste...**

**Kanna.- Eu postei dois agora, isso deixa vc feliz? Eu espero! A coisa está esquentando não é? Ah, é uma pena saber que o próximo é o último. Nem acredito... Isso me deixa tão triste de certa forma. Te espero no próximo.Beijos**

**Cris.- Postei dois capítulos, espere que consiga ler no meio de tanta prova. Espero que vc vá melhor nas próximas. Eu ainda tenho que estudar para as minhas amanhã " Força! Espero que esses dois capítulos tenham lhe deixado feliz. Beijão e te espero no próximo e último.**

**Agome-chan.- Dois capítulos de uma vez! Coisa boa! Ixi, o Kouga socou o Inuyasha. Mais um e é o fim da fic. Soa triste e bom ao mesmo tempo. Vai Kagome, para de chorar e começa a correr atrás do Inu! Força! Força! Vamos torcer para ambos ficarem juntos. Beijos e te vejo no último heim?**

**Myttaro.- Oba! Que bom que está gostando...! Ixi o próximo é o último. Espero que grite de muita emoção -oooobaaa! Beijos e até o próximo e último de Dor e Amor.**

**Manu Higurashi.- É o Kouga chegou casadinho, fez tudo debaixo da moita aquele safado. Eu imaginei que você ia chegar bem perto mesmo. Espero que você tenha gostado desse. Agora o Kouga socou o Inu, no que isso vai dar? Eu quero ver, o próximo é o último. Vamos torcer para tudo dar certo, né? BEijos e até.**

**Uchiha Danii-chan- Oba! Aqui está a continuação e o penúltimo capítulo de tudo. Tudo bem em vc não ver que atualizou estou feliz que tenha voltado aqui. A preferência agradece XD Espero que tenha gostado desse e que goste mais ainda do último. Te vejo lá beijos. ps- eu também quero ver o discurso.**

**Lady Angellyca.- Uh, é eles são professores e alunas bem comuns. -irônica- Ainda bem que a coisa não é assim td dia... Ou senão, as escola estariam em apuros, não? Espero que tenha gostado desse. O próximo é o último, vejo você lá. Beijos.**

**Kika princess.- Está no finalzinho infelizmente... ;.; Mo tristeza e emoção. Mas, agora a coisa vai. Tem que ir... Espero! Vamos torcer para eles ficarem juntos. Ta? Beijos e te vejo no próximo -que é o último.**

**Naninhachan.- O(s) próximo(s) chegaram e nada deles ficarem juntos. Que coisa! Espero que tudo dê certo! Vamos torcer. O último vai ter que botar tudo a limpo. Espero que isso aconteça. Espero que tenha gostado e te vejo no último. Beijos e até.**

**People, este foi o penúltimo capítulo... Tristeza. Vamos torcer para que tudo dê certo! Né?**

**Beijão e até o último (próximo) ;.; **


	21. Cap20 Sejamos felizes

_**Dor e amor?Uma doce combinação...**_

_Cap.20-Sejamos felizes_

-Kouga?Não era o tal namorado de Kagome?Aquele que a chifrou?-perguntei debochando da cara daquele yokai que fez "minha Kagome" sofrer.O que estou dizendo?

-Eu não a traí.-disse ele em legítima defesa.

-Bem, seja como for... Como soube quem eu era?

-Um hanyou nojento é fácil de se achar.Principalmente, quando se tem orelha de cachorrinho.

-Cachorrinho?Lobo traidor...-disse estralando minhas mãos.

-Bem, na verdade eu lhe descobri através do seu cheiro.

-Como se nunca nos encontramos?

-No dia em que voltei de minha viajem eu senti seu cheiro de cachorrinho na Kagome.Depois, através de algumas fontes descobri que era um hanyou e era professor dela.E que também ela gostava de você!

-E que isso tem a ver?Você já não é casado?

-Sou.Mas, não quero ver Kagome sofrendo.

-Cale a boca!-disse dando lhe um soco.Ele desviou.Dando-me um chute no estômago, que foi facilmente desviado.Aproveitei a chance conseguindo dar uma cotovelada no estômago dele.-Por que não dá meia volta e vai embora?

-Simples...-Ele segurou meu pulso.Para que evitasse que eu o atacasse, porém, esqueceu que ainda tinha a outra mão.Mas, preferi não fazer nada por enquanto, pelo menos até ele contar o que vêem depois, de "simples".-...Eu fiz Kagome sofrer.E não quero mais vê-la sofrendo.Por que ainda continua nessa situação?Se você a ama e você sabe que ela o ama, por que não ficar juntos?

Não respondi.

-Eu posso dizer que quando fui viajar amava muito Kagome.Mas, não o bastante... Pois, eu a esqueci... Sim, eu a esqueci.Então, descobri que aquele "amar", era como... Um irmão... Eu acho!Arrependi-me de tê-la feito sofrer tanto.Eu fui covarde... Pois, eu me casei com Ayame, eu amo Ayame.Casei-me meses depois, que fui para o estado Unidos... Mas, só contei a verdade depois de um ano.Tirando que contei ainda algumas outras mentiras...Eu fui covarde nesse ponto.Mas, eu contei a "verdade".E você?Quer mentir para si mesmo para sempre?-ele soltou meu pulso.-Quer ser covarde como "eu" fui?Se você quer ser... Bem-vindo ao grupo.-ele disse se virando e indo embora.

"Ser covarde? Eu sou covarde? Sou?".

-----Kagome-----

Ainda chorava.

Não conseguia parar.

-Idiota!-sussurrei para o vento.-Inuyasha você é um grande idiota.

-Idiota?-olhei para cima e vi "ele" ali na minha frente.

Eu levantei imediatamente.Abaixei a cabeça.-Desculpa, não queria ter dito isso.-disse virando me. Pois, eu ainda chorava.E por mais que negasse, não conseguia encara-lo.

Ele segurou meu pulso.Segurou tão forte.E nem um pouco delicado.

-me larga!Está me machucando.-disse sem virar meu corpo para olha-lo.Sem virar meu rosto para encara-lo.

Ele empurrou meu braço contra seu corpo.O que fez com que eu e ele ficássemos super perto.

Ele me abraçou carinhosamente.

"O que está acontecendo?".

-Perdão!-escutei um sussurro em meu ouvido.O que me fez tremer.

Sentir aquele arrepio na espinha.

Ele ainda me provoca isso.

Não importa a circunstância... Sempre sinto esse arrepio.

-Perdão... Eu não queria faze-la sofrer.Mas, posso garanti que também sofri.Eu não sei como posso tirar da minha mente que somos professor e aluna.Mas, se não tentarmos, nunca saberemos se eu vou esquecer disto...

Eu olhei seus olhos.

-Eu também lembro ás vezes, dessas coisas...-disse me aproximando para beija-lo.

"Como senti falta dele".

Senti sua respiração.Senti meu coração acelerar.

Parecia até quando eu beijei pela primeira vez... Foi o Kouga que eu beijei.Lembro-me até hoje.

-----Flash Back-----

-Você quer ser minha namorada?-ele perguntou confiante.

-Eu?-estava confusa.

-Sim.-ele segurou minhas mãos.

"Minhas mãos pareciam tão protegidas".

-Poderia pensar?-perguntei com receio.

-è claro que sim.Mas, antes...

Ele se aproximou de mim.Ele me envolveu com seus braços.Senti seu perfume.Seus lábios.Parecia que estava nas nuvens.Quando, percebi estava o beijando profundamente.

Quando nos afastamos:

-Eu te amo!-ele disse me olhando com carinho.

E a única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

-Eu aceito!

-----Fim do Flash Back-----

Porém, quando beijei Inuyasha foi melhor.

Mil vezes melhor.

Eu senti alguma coisa que nunca havia sentido antes...

E agora que o beijo novamente, sinto isso de novo.

-Kagome?-ele disse após, encerrarmos o beijo.

-Sim?

-Eu te amo!

"Essas palavras me fizeram voar. E dizia eu... Que nunca escutei tais palavras de sua boca. Agora eu sei. Ele me ama. Me ama! Não há felicidade maior nesse mundo... Mas, será que ele vai mesmo para longe de mim?".

-Eu também te amo.-Disse encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.-Mas, por que vai embora?

-Eu acho melhor assim.E não faça drama.Poderá passar no meu apartamento todos os dias.Sei que é caminho para sua casa.

-Não vai me expulsar de lá?

-Como poderia expulsar da minha casa, um anjo?

"Anjo"?

Sorri.-Então, você não vai ficar lá na escola, né?

-Não.-ele afastou meu corpo.E olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos.-Eu prefiro assim.È melhor do que ver as pessoas nos olhando torto.

-Liga para o que as pessoas irão pensar?-o questionei zangada.

-Não!

-Então, por que ir embora?Por que mudar de escola?

-Eu já te fiz sofrer o suficiente.

"Mas, o que faria eu sofrer? O que? Se com ele eu iria estar?".

-Se eu lecionar na escola que você estuda.As pessoas poderiam não agüentar tamanha felicidade.E descontariam suas raivas em você.E isso é o que eu menos quero.

-tudo bem!Mas, eu posso te visitar todos os dias, né?

-Eu já disse... Entenda isso como uma obrigação.

-Mas, você liga tanto para o que as pessoas pensam?

-Não.Quer uma prova?

-Humm... Quero!

Ele me segurou no colo.Lembrara eu que quando era um pouco mais nova, sonhava em ser carregada pelo meu príncipe encantado.Mal pensei que isso iria mesmo acontecer.

A única coisa estranha era que eu não estava indo para um castelo encantado e muito menos, sendo carregada em um campo florido.

Completamente diferente...

Lá estava eu com meu "professor" invocado.Carregando-me no colo, no meio da rua com todos olhando.Naquela rua nem um pouco congestionada... E me levando para só Deus sabe onde...

"È mesmo... Para onde ele vai me levar?".

-Aonde você vai me levar?-perguntei olhando seu rosto.

-Logo saberá...

-----

A minha casa... Meu templo é meu castelo?

Ele me levou até a árvore sagrada.

"Alguém em explica alguma coisa?".

-Foi aqui nos beijamos... E você me disse que a árvore realiza desejos.

-Sim.Mas, naquela época você não sabia qual era o seu desejo.

Ele me pôs no chão.Prendeu-me com seu corpo contra a árvore.

Apoiando se com suas mãos.

-O meu desejo é que você seja minha para sempre.-ele disse sorrindo.

Eu enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço.-Faça outro desejo... Pois, esse você já conseguiu.

-Que sejamos felizes!-ele me beijou.

Escutei um barulho.O que será?

Olhamos para o chão... E lá estava a pedrinha da sorte que ele tinha comprado no mesmo dia em que nos beijamos.

-Olha!-agachei e peguei a pedrinha.Ele agachou também.-Por que você comprou essa pedrinha?

-----Inuyasha-----

-Eu comprei essa pedrinha, para que no final tudo desse certo.-disse pegando a pedrinha da mão dela.

-Ei!-ela reclamou.-devolve!-ela disse pulando em cima de mim.A pedrinha escapou da minha mão e caiu no chão.Não me perguntem como, mas, ela se espatifou em mil pedaços.

-O que você fez com a minha pedrinha?

-desculpa!-foi aí que vi que ela estava em cima de mim.Lembro que quando a encontrei na chuva... No dia da chuva ela acabou adormecendo e eu também e quando acordamos ela estava deitada sobre mim.

-Obrigada.-disse sorrindo.

-Por quê?Eu não quebrei sua pedra?

-Não, você quebrou o meu medo.

-Medo?

-Sim.Essa pedrinha representava o meu medo.Medo que tudo desse errado no final.

"Vocês conseguem entender o sentido que essa pedra fazia? Se ela era para que tudo desse certo no final, não podia significar outra coisa: eu tinha medo que no final tudo acabasse 'errado'".

-----

Permanecemos deitados de baixo da árvore.

-Inuyasha?

-Sim?

Ela olhou para mim.E me beijou.-Por que você foi à minha casa a alguns dias?

-Eu pensei que se eu fosse e dissesse "adeus" tudo estaria resolvido.-Disse abaixando os olhos.Demonstrando "tristeza".

-Você poderia ter me posto na cama!-reclamou.

-Eu não disse adeus... Pois, não queria que fosse o fim.

Senti seus lábios tocarem os meus.

-Ainda bem... Que não foi um adeus definitivo.

Eu a abracei.

-Kagome eu quero que você fique ao meu lado para sempre.

-Eu ficarei.Até você "não" me querer mais.

-Que pena!Acho que isso nunca vai acontecer.

Amor...

O que eu entendo sobre isso?

Não sei.

Só sei que para que dois seres que se amam fiquem juntos.

Sem sofrimento, dor e sem batalha não ficaram.

Bem, que essas palavras eu não posso dizer muito.

Pois, eu quase desisti do meu amor, da minha felicidade.

"Kagome... Serei feliz ao seu lado... Pois, foi você que me mostrou o que é amar. E me esforçarei para que você seja feliz para sempre junto a mim".

Desejo a vocês...

A eterna felicidade!

**Fim!**

**Olá! O Final... Tudo acabou! Que pena. Eu espero que vocês deixem seus e-mails aqui. Para que eu possa me comunicar com vocês né? Agradecer e tal. Espero que tenham gostado do fim de Dor e Amor. Eu não lembro exatamente quando esse título veio na minha mente. Acho que é assim que acontece. Acho que sofremos um pouco antes de termos o que realmente queremos. Nada vem muito fácil. Por isso, temos que lutar por aquilo que queremos. Mas, somente até o momento certo. **

**Eu ia postar mais uma fic, porém, meu pc pegou vírus. Eu levei uma baita bronca do meu irmão ahauhaua mas, eu andei não sei como eu peguei o vírus. Que mer--- bem, bem... Esquecemos disso. Mas, eu vou postar uma fic nova logo, aguardem XD.**

**Vamos aos comentários. Eu agradeço imensamente a todos que leram a fic e me fizeram imensamente feliz.**

**Kanna.- Nya, eu acho que prefiro parar por aqui e postar outra fic com outro assunto. Espero te ver em breve heim? Espero que tenha gostado XDBeijão obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Cris.- Uma fantasia? Ahauhauha essa foi legal. Não sei se vão usar isso como fantasia, entretanto, no fim tudo deu certo. Coisa boa né? Até que o kouga serviu para algo. Beijão, obrigada e espero te ver em outra fic.**

**naninhachan.- Tudo deu certo! Ah, isso é tão bom. Espero que você tenha gostado, né? Muitos beijos e obrigada, no vemos logo. **

**Fly.- Ah, my math teacher. Ahaha Eu vou escrever outra. Desculpa, não teve sangue. Isso é uma pena. Você me viu no Beija Sapo? Ahuahau Kisses arigatou**

**manu higurashi.- Apesar do atrevimento do Kouga, ele foi útil para dar uma luz para o Inu. Espero que vc tenha gostado do último capítulo de Dor e Amor. Espero te ver em alguma próxima fic, né? Muitos beijos e obrigada**

**Matsumoto Ju.- Oh comente sim, por favor, heim? Espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada por ter comentado XD e te espero ver em alguma fic próxima, heim? Mutos beijos.**

**Uchiha Danii-chan.- Chegou o fim. Espero mesmo que você tenha gostado do final da fic. Comente, heim? Espero te ver logo em alguma fic, muitos beijos e obrigada heim? Kiss**

**Acabou por enquanto. Mas, logo terá mais uma fic. Esperem!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários**

**Obrigada pela força que me deram**

**Obrigada**

**Sukidayo**

**Kisses**


End file.
